take me there
by sasusaku1k1
Summary: Death. Than a light. Now im back in my old body. I have a chance to make things right now. but can i? can i save them both this time with out them killing me in the progress. you are just going to have to read it to find out.READ IT YOU WILL LOVE IT!
1. back to the bridge

The war is just about to end. Madara Uchiha was dead and now it all came down to this last moment in battle. The last fight that is happening right now in front of me. But just why it had to be Naruto and Sasuke! We all watch has the two people I care for most are slowly killing each other, not even Orochimaru's puppets are fighting. Everyone is just staring at them with hope in their eyes that someone will end it soon. I could tell that most of them hope that Naruto will win but I really don't want Sasuke to die either and neither does Naruto, Naruto is trying to bring him back but now I have no idea what he is thinking and that scares me a lot. They are all looking at the fight but I look at their eyes, I can see the hate and coldness in Sasuke's eyes and the hurt and desire to bring him back in Naruto's eyes. But I don't think that it will end that way I can't see this fight ending with those two still standing up. One or both of them is going to die and everyone here knows it. Sasuke and Naruto are running out of time they are losing a lot of blood; to much a normal person would have passed out by know. They also knew it was coming to an end and they got ready for their last move. Bouncing back to each side of the field and making hand signs.

Sasuke with his Chidori and Naruto's Rasengan lit up the sky with blue light. I could feel tears coming down my face and Kakashi's hand on my shoulder his face looks heart- broken he feels the same way I do. I look back to the two men that used to make team 7. Someone has to do something! I inner screamed at me. They started running at each other in full speed it was like a blur. But then everything slowed down, it was like time had stopped and I felt something inside of me. Something awakening and I started to glow. Then time was same and Kakashi eyes were wide "Sakura don't!" it was too late I ran in the middle of the battle. I knew what I had to do.

"STOP!" I screamed I could hear everyone say my name telling me to go back but I didn't listen I was so close it was just like last time but Kakashi wasn't going to be there to stop them when I got in the way. They couldn't stop either they didn't even notice till I was right in front of them but it was too late anyway. Both of their attacks hit me at the same time. I could feel their hands in my chest and the shock that covered both of their faces hurt me. I smiled "please stop fighting. You're going to hurt someone"

"SAKURA!" Naruto screamed their hands ripped out of me and I fell to my knees the glow started to get bigger and soon I couldn't even look at myself because of the brightness.

"SAKURA!" Everyone was frozen but then I felt hands on me I tried to see who it was but the brightness covered their faces. I didn't know what was happening but I tried to grab out for something but once I catch it I was sucked into the darkness.

It felt like I was falling out of earth like it couldn't hold me anymore that it just had to kick me out. It was eternal darkness here and I didn't like it one bit. I closed my eyes waiting for death to take over. I just want to see the light and go to it. But the light never came. But it wasn't pitch black anymore either. It was foggy or misty or whatever you want to call it I was just glad to be out of the dark but I was still falling. Why wasn't I going up? Am I going to hell? I saw water and a bridge and I was going to land on it. I shut my eyes tight and braced myself for the impact that I will most likely die from if I wasn't already dead. But that also never came and that is when I saw a light and then nothing.

I was sitting up I didn't have to open my eyes to tell that much and it was cold too. I opened my eyes slowly afraid of what I might see but all it was, was fog, fog and the sound of water mixed with talking and hammers hitting wood. Where am I? I looked around its hard to make out things with all the fog around. "Sorry Sakura, you must be really bored watching over me like this" I looked over to see an elderly man wearing work clothes and a construction helmet on carrying a long and heavy looking lumber over his shoulder. My eyes widen. Tazuna! "Sakura are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost"

"Tazuna?"

"Mmhm?"

I looked around, we were on the great Naruto Bridge but it was still in progress. How could that be? I put my hands to my head and tried to think about what the hell is going and then I noticed something. I put my hands in my hair and brushed ones. I have long hair again. No not again I looked down at my old clothes that I used to wear when I was in my first year as I ninja. I shot up fast and looked around again and I couldn't believe it I must be dreaming.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tazuna came up and tried to touch me but I moved.

"Yeah I'm fine" I looked back at him and smiled "go back to work I'm okay" I said and waved him off. I can't freak out. Not here. But just looking at my hands I just wanted to scream, they were soft and looked like they never got dirty, and that scared me.


	2. seeing you again

**Seeing you again**

Tazuna and another worker were arguing and told them all to stop working for the day and can start heading home and also told the worker he was fighting with he didn't have to show up tomorrow. This all escaped my mind because I was still trying so hard not to freak out, and I would have still been trying that if Tazuna hadn't spoken up.

"Sakura it's time to go." Tazuna come up.

"Huh? Oh yeah okay" I said and put my hands behind my back trying to stay away from anything that will show my reflections. We walked through the town and into a store to buy some food. This was familiar. I tried to remember what happens here, it was something that got me really angry. I felt someone's hand touch my backside. Now I remember. I turned around and punched that guy in the face. "PERVET!" he tried saying something but I didn't listen I just grabbed the food that Tazuna bought and left the store.

"Wow, you really surprised me back there." Tazuna said

"Jeez I hate perverts!" I felt someone else touch me again but I knew who it was. I turned around to see the little boy with his hands out. I smiled this time and handed him the candy. "Here you go." The boy smiled and thanked me then ran off.

"It's been like this since Gatou came." Tazuna started to explain what is going on in the village again has we walked back to the house. I have forgotten how quite it was here and the smell of sea water and wood mixed was really nice. We walked into the house and saw Inari and his mother. It was really good to see them again but the hurt and angry look was still on that boys face. Why? I thought Naruto helped them out. Then it hit me. The bridge was still being made and I'm back in my old body. We have to face Zabuza again. Wait what am I talking about this is just a dream I'll wake up before that happens... I hope.

"Hello Sakura, how was today?" Kakashi came out limping.

"Kakashi? Huh yeah everything is fine nothing wrong hehe." I said and scratched the back of my head when he looked at me like I was a weird person.

"Okay then, the boys should still be training. Why don't you go get them?"

"Yeah okay." I said and walked out of the house. I took a deep breath. That is so weird! Everything is the same has it was before, and if everything is the same then that mean that we are team 7 again. As the thought came to mind I started to run if I remember where we were training from so long ago yet it was only yesterday to them. I can hear a yelling in the woods and then loud thugs as well. I walked up to see two boys lying on the ground taking deep breaths, I could almost cry for joy when I saw both Naruto and Sasuke there NOT fight. They were friends when they were this age or starting to become friends anyway.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto's loud voice brought me back to the woods.

"Hi Naruto" I looked over to Sasuke "Sasuke." I nodded, he nodded back.

"Kakashi said you can come back now." I said and started walking on ahead.

"Yeah but I want to reach the top before we go back." Naruto said as he started running back up the tree. I sighed and looked over at Sasuke.

"Are you going to stay to?" I asked. He only nodded and started up the tree as well. I laughed when they came back falling down the tree.

"You think you could do better?" Naruto yelled when he saw me laughing.

"I know I can do better." I said in a challenging voice "and I'll prove it to you" I said walking up to both of them. "Let's make a bet. The loser will have to buy ramen to the first two who make it to the top of the tree first." I looked at both of them. "Unless you're scared you'll be beaten by a girl?" they both got up and looked at me then to the tree that I was practicing running up earlier. It isn't that far up.

"I'll take that bet." I knew Naruto would if it involved ramen. I looked over at Sasuke.

"Let's do this." Ha! I knew I catch a nerve on him to.

"You can have as many tries as you like, but no complaining after it's over." We all picked a tree to climb up. "Ready... go!" I said they both raced up the tree and I thought I give them a head start. I knew they would come back down sooner or later. And sooner it was. I think that thug was louder then Naruto screaming.

"Sakura why didn't you go up?" Naruto said

"Oh I just wanted to see how far you guys can go." I said "I'll go this time." I focus on my chakra in my feet and started walking up the tree. I heard Naruto gasp and Sasuke 'hn' I laughed and walked higher.

"I'm not going to lose!" Naruto shouted and started up the tree again only to fall back down. But by that time I reached the top and placed a mark.

"Looks like I win!" I shouted to the bottom of the tree where Sasuke and Naruto stood.

"Wow Sakura that's awesome!" Naruto shouted to me and started climbing again. I looked at Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face. I might have missed him for a long time but I am older in mind and that annoyed look was pretty funny so I decided to see where I could go with it.

"What's the matter Sasuke? You going give up and let me and Naruto win?" He looked at me with angry eyes and ran up his tree but this time he made it all the way up.

"You were saying?" he gave his Uchiha smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Looks like Naruto will be the one buying us ramen." I smiled at Naruto as he made it up to the top shortly after Sasuke.

"Awe not fair" he said

"Hey I said no complaining." I laughed. Which was a bad idea because I closed my eyes when I laughed and I missed a branch that I was going to step on and fell right though. I don't know what happen. I got so scared it felt like I was falling out of earth again I closed my eyes.

"Sakura." I was shacking I couldn't control it. "Sakura." I didn't answer I was afraid I would scream. "Sakura answer me."

"No" I said.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"Go away" I grabbed my head, it was pounding.

"We should take her back to the house." Naruto said something smart for once. I couldn't go back to the house looking like this but we were running back then the pounding in my head reminded me that if I'm dreaming I wouldn't be in pain right now.

"STOP!" I screamed. Sasuke stopped right away and Naruto went on . I opened my eyes and see Sasuke staring down at me. My face was red. This isn't a dream, I'm really thirteen again and I can change my future I can stop them from killing me! But looking into Sasuke's eyes right now I don't know what came over me, I lifted my hand to his face and pushed back hair that fell over his eyes.

"Sakura?" he look at me weird.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" that question embarrassed me. What was I doing? I tried to move .

"Sorry I... you can let me go now." I said I was still struggling to get free I am so embarrassed right now I just walk to crower away.

"Sakura stop moving." Sasuke told me but I didn't listen and we both ended up fall with me on top.


	3. i'll show you whos strong

**"I'll show you who's strong."**

We were both still. We didn't dare move, I could feel his breath on my face and all I could see was eyes shocked covered eyes and the red that covered his cheeks. I bet I look the same way. The headache long forgotten, my head was to rapped around this man in front of me. I looked down to his lips they were so close if I just move one inch in our lips would meet. I could feel myself moving in I couldn't control myself but I didn't care I wanted to taste him. I might look thirteen but I still have the mind of a hormonal sixteen year old. Sasuke wasn't pulling back so I guess that means he wanted this to but even if he didn't I wasn't giving him much a choice. Just when our lips bushed each other we pulled back due to a disturbing sound.

"Sensei! This way!" Naruto's loud voice could wake up the dead. I tried to get myself together but by the time Naruto and Kakashi my face was still red and I couldn't even make eye contact with any of them.

"Sakura?" Kakashi came up and knelt down in front of me. "Naruto told me you fell." I couldn't speak my tongue was tied I glanced at Sasuke for a second then looked back to the ground.

"Yes…" it was a whisper. I didn't know what to do, what to say. My mind was far off in the distance to focus on what Kakashi was saying right now. He was talking his head turned to Naruto and Sasuke I see their heads nod and they go on a head. that's when I come back after I watched Sasuke walk away. What just happen? I look over at Kakashi.

"Sakura talk to me." he said.

"what? I don't understand. Where did they go?" I looked back to where Naruto and Sasuke walked off to.

"if you were listening they went back to the house. I told them I would bring you back after you got back from space." I never knew Kakashi and a fun side to him at this time. But I guess I really never looked or noticed any other guy then Sasuke at this age.

"oh, sorry, listen I'm fine I fell but Sasuke caught me. that's it." I smiled at him innocently thinking that it always got me out of problems before so it should work now. But then again I was dealing with Kakashi here,

"and started screaming like a crazy person? Yeah okay." he said and picked me up.

"what are you doing? Put me down!" I said or more like screamed him at but he didn't listen and carried me back to the house and up to my room.

"stay there and get some sleep." he ordered me. Did he really think I was going to let him order me around I don't think so. I was stronger then I looked and I wasn't going to bed when the sun is still setting. I got up out of the bed and made my way to the door, but as soon as I opened the door I got pushed back into the room.

"Kakashi told you to get some sleep." Sasuke told me coming into my room.

"yeah. So, what's he going to do? And I don't remember saying you could come into my room Sasuke." I shot back. The look and surprised covered his face when I spoke like that to him. I was his little fan girl when I was this age. Well not anymore, I will admit that he is good looking but I will not fall for him again, my hormones were just clouding my head and now I could think straight with him not touching me anymore. I saw Sasuke shake his head.

"hn." was all he said and walked out slamming the door be hide him. And here I am again the room alone and the sun gone now. I missed dinner I think but that's okay I'll make up for it in the morning.

I woke up feeling totally relaxed and well slept and I couldn't wait to eat something. I got ready and went down stair to see that it was all ready mid day and the boys had already left. That wasn't very nice I thought.

"Sakura glad to see your finally up. You've been asleep for almost two days." Tsunami said as I entered the kitchen.

"WHAT! TWO DAYS!" I shouted, she looked a little scared when I did that I forgot that a thirteen year old wasn't suppose to be this scary. But two days!

"ye-yeah we tried waking you up but you would always fall back asleep. Kakashi told us to just let you sleep." she told me. Two days. Today is the fight with Zabuza and Haku! It should have already started! Fuck!

"got to go! Bye!" I yelled as I ran out the door going has fast as I could to the bridge. Just as I was on my way there I saw Naruto going back to the house.

"NARUTO!: I shouted to him and he came over.

"Sakura are you feeling better?" he asked.

"yeah. Why aren't you with Kakashi and Sasuke?"

"something came up." he said then looked really worried. "sorry got to go I'll be at the bridge later." and before I could answer he was gone. Man that kid is fast when he has something to do. I thought then started running to the bridge again.

I just got to the bridge with Haku put up his mirrors and was throwing a lot of needles at Sasuke. I was just about to jump in when Naruto came up right beside me.

"WHAT THE-" I covered his mouth before he could say another word.

"listen we have the element of surprise. Your going to have to do as I say if you want to win this thing." even though we won it the last time I thought it would be better if we all weren't covered in blood before the battle really got started. Naruto nodded his head and I took my hand off he's mouth.

"okay what are we going to do?" I thought for a moment then said.

"you go help Sasuke with that masked guy in the mirrors, but be very careful he is very fast and strong do not underestimate him Naruto. Do you get me?" I looked in his eyes to see if it got threw. It didn't

"yeah whatever Sakura. I'm strong to I'll bet him easily believe!" he said then jumped off the tree into the battle.

"NARUTO! Damn it!" I said and jumped after him getting in between Kakashi and Zabuza. "damn it Naruto I told you to wait!" I yelled at him.

"but we were missing all the fun." he said when he was beside Sasuke in the mirrors. Same as last time. I sighed.

"little girl you really should have stayed hidden." Zabuza thought that I was scared of him. If I was my thirteen self maybe I would have been but I'm not anymore.

"I'm not going to run and hide well my team is fighting for their lives. I will protect them with all I have." I told him taking out my kunai and getting into my battle stands.

"Sakura get back! It's dangerous!" Kakashi said trying to get in front of me. I wouldn't let him and I started my fight with Zabuza. He might be faster then I am but I am definitely stronger.

"Sakura stop! Get out of the way!" Kakashi said and got in my way just before I was going to show my true power. "go protect Tazuna! I'll handle this." he said.

"but I was doing just fine!" I said and stomped my foot down like a little kid. But I knew that Tazuna needed protecting so I gave up and it is the same thing as last time. Naruto and Sasuke fight Haku, Kakashi fights Zabuza, and I'm stuck watching from the side lines. "damn it I really wanted to fight." being in a war for six months I really got into all the fighting. I got a new adrenaline when I kill the enemy, seeing the fear in their eyes as I laugh over their limp bodies. I wanted to fight Zabuza, it looked like so much fun!

(if you read the manga or seen this episode you know what's going on with Sasuke, Naruto and Haku's fight. Even Kakashi and Zabuza's fight turn out the same.)

The mist started to get thicker. I knew he was coming and I remember what time and place. In a minute he be behind us and Kakashi would come to save us. But this time I'm going to fight. I felt him behind us, I grinned and spun around got in front of Kakashi and kick Zabuza in the stomach sending him flying.

"Kakashi you look like you need a break. You protect Tazuna and I'll fight that misty freak." I said and ran off before he could say anything. In the mist you couldn't see anything. But I knew better I listened to the sounds around me, when I didn't hear anything I shouted- "I know you're here! Why don't you come out and play? What? To afraid to get your ass kicked by a girl?" then I heard a laugh and steps behind me I also didn't have time to bring up my kunai before his sword came down.

"oh I'm not worried about getting beat by you little girl. You are weak and you will die very soon." I laughed at him.

"I'm stronger then I look." I told him.

"but I'm stronger." he pointed out. But I knew that that was not true he just didn't know it yet. But I'll show him.

"oh… I'll show you who's strong." I said.


	4. back home

**Back home**

"I'll show you who's strong." I told him as I gathered chakra in my fist and punched him in the gut siding him back a couple feet. Then before he could do anything else I jumped behind him slashing his back with my kunai. It wasn't deep I wanted to play around for a bit longer. He spun around and tried to punch me in the face but I dropped down and kicked his legs out beneath him. He jumped back and did a back flip then started running towards me with his sword out for the kill. I grinned and ran right at him grabbing the sword with my bare hand and flipped it out of his hand, it was loosed in mist. I punched him in the face that sent him to the side of the bridge, I grabbed him by the neck and look straight in he eye.

"see, I showed you. And this isn't even my true power." I laughed at him.

"just what are you?"

"just a normal girl take knows more things then you." I said. I got to cocky I knew it but I wasn't expecting it to back fire. Zabuza was able to kick me off and knock me down. I was able to get up fast but it was just enough time for Zabuza to find his sword and go after Kakashi and Tazuna.

"Danm it!" I ran back there but Kakashi was fighting him again. Doesn't Zabuza ever get tired? Jeez! When will he give up? "Kakashi!" I ran up and got in front of Tazuna.

"Sakura, I'll talk with you later." he said and disappeared in the mist with Zabuza.

"Sakura are you okay?" Tazuna asked.

"yeah I'm fine. Stay quite." I said and tried to listen to what's around me. It felt like hours had gone by but I knew better then that. Then there it was! I sensed the power of the nine-tailed fox, it was so powerful, more power then me! I was somehow jealous. But now I could pin point Naruto and Haku now. I pushed Tazuna back a bit. "stay back." I said. I could feel Naruto's anger, sadness, and hurt. It must have been when Sasuke gets hit. He thinks he is dead. I sighed, I really don't want to see Sasuke like that again. The mist began to clear, I made out two figures, Kakashi and Zabuza, Kakashi is going to try to kill him. Kakashi runs and just as he was going to put chidori threw his chest Haku got in the way. Just like last time.

I give up! Everything is just the same I cant do shit all to change it! Well at less I got to fight. Naruto came and the mist was gone we could see now.

"Naruto are you okay?" I asked shouting over to him. He looked at me with pained eyes, he is thinking about Sasuke, he doesn't want to say it. I take Tazunas hand and run over to him. "Naruto are you hurt?" I look over his body seeing that all his wounds have healed.

"Sakura." Naruto whispered. I had no choice but to look over to Sasuke. I look back at Naruto. I hugged him.

"are you going to be okay?" I asked and gave him a tight squeeze. "it's going to be alright." I said.

"but Sasuke…"

"yes, I know."

Then Gatou came with all those missing-nin to kill Zabuza. Naruto went over and started shouting at him (you know what happens).

I go to Sasuke and kneel down beside him.

"don't mind me… it's best to let it out and cry…" Tazuna said.

"I wont cry."

"huh?"

"there is no reason too." I said and started to take out the needles from his body. He will wake up soon and I don't want him to be uncomfortable. I made sure the Kakashi and Naruto weren't looking this way when I started to heal some of Sasuke's wounds.

"Sakura what are you doing?" Tazuna asked as my green chakra closes up the cuts.

"you'll see." I could feel Sasuke's heart beating again and his eyes began to open.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said

"morning sleeping beauty" I smiled "you had us worried there for a moment, good thing you really didn't die." I finished with healing him. "here let me help you up." I told him and put his arm around my shoulder bring him to his feet.

"what happen, the boy with the mask! What happen to him? Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto is fine, the masked boy is dead, Kakashi killed him."

"I see." he said and leaned a little on me. I smiled and I helped him over to Kakashi and Naruto.

"hey, what did we miss?" I asked. They turned to me and the shock on their face was a little funny but I couldn't blame then I probably looked the same why the first time it happen.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said and shed a tear or two but it was okay, he was still a kid.

"good your alright. I was worried." Kakashi said.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! You guys are too at ease." a missing-nin said. I remember this now, it pisses me off. But in comes Inari and the villagers came in and saved the day! Naruto and Kakashi both made clones and the nin ran away. And again I didn't get to fight! When we get home I'm so going to destroy the training field when we get back!

That reminds me that we will be heading back to Konoha! I haven't seen the village since the war started. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over at Sasuke to see him staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"what? Do I have something on my face?" I asked in the joking way but Sasuke brining his hand up and touched something on my neck.

"your hurt."

"what?" I asked dumb folded. I touched my neck to see a lot of blood on it, more blood then there should be, I could feel the cut as well. "fuck, it must have happened when I battled Zabuza." I said but I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth.

"what! You battled Zabuza" Naruto yelled when he hear what I said, even Sasuke was surprised. Then I looked over to Kakashi and gave him one of my innocent smiles seeing if it will work.

"I'm still going to have a talk with you Sakura after this." my smile dropped, it didn't work.

"well… lets get back to the house, I'll take care of your wounds." I tried to play it off.

"Sakura! What happen? Why were you fighting Zabuza? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" Naruto kept on yelling and screaming, even with Sasuke's hurt body beside me I flipped.

"Naruto shut up! I'm fine it's just a little scratch. Most of the blood was his." I don't think I should have said that last part.

"what! Are you serious? Wow Sakura your really strong!" Naruto beamed. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't say anything, they just stared and that pissed me off more.

"what are you staring at? You don't believe me? I can be strong when I want to be!" I was yelling and I was still loosing blood, even for a little cut it was deep and it's been there for I while, I cant believe I didn't notice it. I started walking back to the house and the others followed. I could hear them talking but I didn't listen, I was trying to heal my neck without them noticing but with each step I take I start to loose more and more chakra. I don't know why I don't have that much chakra then I used to. But I became very tired again and I couldn't wait to see my bed again. We get back to the house and I tell them to sit down for a second. I go quietly to the washroom to heal my wound fully and rap a bandage around it so they wouldn't ask question on where it went. I didn't want them finding out about my healing power just yet. Then after I splashed cold water on my face to help me stay awake I came back to the sitting area to take a look at their wounds.

"alright now who's first?" I asked in a joking matter but Naruto raised his hand like he was in school again.

"me, me, me!" he said.

"Naruto all your wounds have healed already, I already checked at the bridge." I told him, he put his head down in disappointment. I looked over at Sasuke, I have already healed his wounds so I don't have to worried. Then I smiled and looked over to my left.

"Kakashi looks like it's your turn." I grinned I have already seen under his mask in the war when I had to give him CPR because the idiot liked to dive under the water to get a ninja that had joined us in the war, we didn't even know him but Kakashi still risked his lie to save him. Kakashi sharked the back of his head and had a little laugh.

"I'm fine you should check Sasuke first."

"he's fine too no serious injuries have been made."

"that's bull! Look at him, he is covered in blood!" Naruto yelled in my ear.

"shut up Naruto unless you want to end up in the hospital!" I yelled then turned to Sasuke. "you go take a shower and wipe off all the blood." I pointed at him yelling like a mother mad at her kids.

"Kakashi I'm looking at your wounds weather you like it or not." I told him grabbing his hands and taking him into the next room. "Naruto you wait out here." I slammed the door shut. I walked over to Kakashi who sat at the far end of the room. I take his hand and remove the glove looking at the wound that went straight threw. "you're an idiot you know that. You took so much damage in that fight, even using up so much of your chakra, stupid!" I told him as I rap the bandage around it,

"you really should have some more respect for your sensei Sakura, I just saved your life."

"please I would have been fine."

"yeah, I see that. What happen on the bridge Sakura?" he asked me.

"what do you mean? I need you to take off your jacket and shirt." I got into my medic-nin state and I think I just put myself into deep shit.

"Sakura you know what I mean. You battling Zabuza then him coming after me and he told me something very interesting- ouch!" I put to much pressure on the wound, well at less he shut up. I cleaned the wound and was putting a bandage around it when I heard Sasuke come back into the living room.

"Sasuke how do you feel? Wow Sakura was right you only have little scratches on you." Naruto laughed.

"Hn… where are they?"

"in that room." I heard them both come over and the door slide open.

"Sakura you done?" Naruto asked then froze when he saw a shirtless Kakashi and his teammate with her arms around his waist. "Sakura what are you doing?" he yelled. Sasuke just looked away and walked out of the room.

"you moron I was raping a bandage around him, ya know so he would bleed out and die! Now get out!" I threw something at him and he shut the door.

""that girl you have is something else, she knows something we don't" that is what Zabuza said to me at the bridge, so tell me Sakura, what happen?" he looked me right in the eye.

"I beat the shit out of him that's what happened." I told him and threw his shirt back. "your done, sleep well don't move around to much and you should be fine in a couple days." I walked away. I cant tell him, even though I trust him with all my heart he doesn't know me very well at this time. I cant let him know. I walked right by Sasuke without even saying a word I when right up to my room and slept the day away. The next to weeks were the same and nothing bad happened.

It was finally here! The day we make our way back home. I'm so happy could run the whole way. We said our good byes and went our way Naruto was just has happy as I was. It took only a day to get back to the village and I almost cried when I saw the buildings in the distances.

"hey Naruto I'll give you another chance. If you can beat me to the ramen shop I'll buy." I smiled and looked over to Sasuke. "you in?" I asked with question eyes. He looked at me for a bit then shrugged and nodded. I had a big smile on my face. "okay! Last one there buys!" I said and started running.

"hey Sakura that's not fair." Naruto ran after me, I laughed I was having a lot of fun. It's so good to be back home.

* * *

><p>hello everybody! this is my fourth chapter! yay! :D they're will be more but it will take a while and dont worry sasusaku is coming up! and when it does im sure that the chapters will bw getting better.<p>

please review nice things! see you next time.


	5. Meeting the sand sbilings

_Meeting with the sand siblings._

'_beep… beep… beep' I heard my alarm clock go off but didn't care, I pulled the sheets over my head to block out the sun and tried to sleep again._

"_Sakura wake up!" my mother shouted through the door. I sighed this is the one thing I miss. Living in my own house, Naruto and Sasuke have their own house maybe I can buy one too. I lived alone before I can take care of myself. Mom busted threw the door and ripped the covers off my body._

"_it's cold." I whimpered and tried to get my covers back._

"_you have a mission today now get ready!" she took my covers and slammed the door. Another sigh and I got up and looked in the mirror, we just got home two days ago and we already have a mission. I put my fingers threw my long pink hair feeling its glossy smooth touch on my hands, maybe I should cut it again, I looked over to my kunai pouch thinking it would be nice but what will the boys say? What would Ino say? I saw her yesterday at the flower shop and she glared at me. We are still rivals in this time. I wish we could be friends again, I really need one now. I decided to leave my hair long and get ready. I put on my uniform, brush my hair and teeth, washed my face, and I'm off. I knew today was really important, we meet Gaara today! During the war me and Gaara fought along side, we were a pretty good team, we took out half of the enemies numbers by ourselves. _

_I knew Kakashi was going to take a long time so I didn't rush. I walked slow and looked around me to see if any other ninjas from different villages are here yet. I stopped and looked towards the hogake mountain. There are only the four past hogake's on there and soon a fifth will be too. I started walking again, I can't think about this. I have been given a second chance! Why? What happen? That light that was shining, what was all that about? I am so frustrated! It's to much to handle. I'm the last one (minus Kakashi) to arrive at the meeting point._

"_good morning Sakura!" Naruto yelled in excitement for today's mission._

"_good morning Naruto-" I look over to Sasuke and nod- "Sasuke." he nodded back._

"_your late! Is something wrong, I mean Kakashi- sensei is late too but what if he got here before you!" Naruto kept on going on about me being late. I tune him out and walk over to the side of the bridge and sit down. Might as well get comfortable. _

_An hour passed and I was staring to get bored. I got up and started walking off to go walk around for a bit._

"_Sakura where are you going?" Naruto asked_

"_he isn't going to be here for around hour or so, so I'm going for a walk." I left the meeting area. I thought it would be nice to see the forest right now, there should be some beautiful flowers blooming at this time of year. I say hi and stat that I'm going for a walk to the shinobi guarding the gates, they said I could go, I really didn't care if they let me or not. I walked into the woods to the flower field, I remember finding this place when I was 15 I hope its here in this time. I could smell flowers and my eyes lit up with I saw all the colorful flowers in the grass. This is one place I could be happy and alone to think. I really didn't care about today's mission but I do get paid for it. I could use the money to buy a house. I lay own in the middle of the field and closed my eyes. I senet of flowers takes over me and I smile. Then it was gone. I was alone and I add time to think and the first thing that came to my mind was my best friend and my ex- teammate killing me. It was horrible I didn't even fell it, one of them must have hit my spinal cord. The light that I saw brought me here that had to be it. The look on Naruto's and Sasuke's face was still in my mind. Naruto holding me and crying so hard that his eyes were red and puff as soon as the first tear hit me face, and Sasuke's was still, uncaring but had little guilt in his eyes, his jaw clench when Naruto screamed my name, but I was already gone falling out of earth. My head was pounding again and I got a sharp pain in my chest where Naruto's and Sasuke's hits were. I opened my eyes and tried to think of something else. I thought I should go back to the boy's to see if Kakashi is there yet, so I got up and wiped off the dirt and flower peddles off my clothes. I walked back onto the road but stopped short when I almost bummed into someone in front of me._

"_I'm sorry." I said raising my head to meet a pair of light green eyes that hated the world. Gaara, oh shit!_

"_well look at this, it seems a little Genin got lost." Kankuro said when he turned around and saw me._

"_Kankuro be nice, this is their village." Temari what a lovely girl, I was good friends with her in the war too. _

"_so, she almost hit Gaara." _

"_Kankuro, leave it." Gaara said. He looked into Sakura's eyes, she had never really been scared of Gaara just intimated, but he looked like he could eat her whole and that was something that I didn't want to happen. Without saying anything else they started to walk away._

"_umm… excuse me?" was all I could get out. Gaara looked back annoyed, I know not to get on his bad side. "you are from the sand village right? You came here for the chunin exam?" I didn't move, I knew I was no match for Gaara's sand but I would like to get a head start._

"_yeah. How did you know that?" Kankuro asked facing her fully._

"_I'm entering the exam too." I said a little to proudly._

"_really?" Kankuro got I devilish grin on his face, looking over to Gaara. "well then I guess we should just get rid of you now then." he said. I gulped and looked at Gaara, he was looking at me like I'm a piece of meat and I didn't like it. But I smiled and thought it would be fun for a challenge._

"_well that's not really fair is it? Three against one, come on do I look like that much of a threat?" I teased. They both looked at Gaara, he didn't say anything. "well if your not going to attack me then welcome to our village. I hope we can be friends during your stay." I looked straight at Gaara thinking that he is the one that needs a friend the most. They looked a little taken aback from what I said, like they never thought that an enemy would try to make friends with them, they must think I'm stupid. I hope I can stop them before they destroy our village. I would tell someone but who will believe me? _

_I decided to make a even bolder move by walking up to Gaara and putting out my hand. "my name is Sakura, what's yours?" he didn't even look at my hand._

"_Gaara of the dessert." and they walked away. Damn that was rued. I sighed, well we'll meet them later today anyway._

"_DAMN IT!" I forgot about Naruto and Sasuke… the mission. I took the short cut threw the woods and get to the gates in five minutes then it took to get by the road took thirty minutes if running. I run back to the bridge where we always meet and they were still there waiting for Kakashi. I stop running and take a deep breath. I start walking slowly tell they notice me._

"_Sakura! Where did you go?" Naruto asked._

"_for a walk, I told you he was going to take a long time." I smiled and sat beside Sasuke without thinking._

"_Sakura." Sasuke said. I looked at him with a weird look on my face, he never talks to me. He reached up and took something out of my hair, it was a pick flower peddle. _

"_thanks." I blushed, Naruto was saying something but I stared at Sasuke and he was staring back. It was just like that time in the woods where I couldn't force on anything but him. My face grow red and I looked away remembering, he must have remembered to because I swear I saw a hint of red of his cheeks, but I couldn't be sure._

_30 minutes later Kakashi arrives._

"_sorry I'm late. I got lost." he lied. I didn't say anything this time, I'm used to it. _

"_liar!" Naruto screamed. But then he started to ask Kakashi about the mission and if we could do a cool one to should people his shine blab blab blab. I'm still tuning him out. _

_Today's mission was boring but I already knew that, having to carry Naruto because he worked to hard._

"_it's because you pushed your self to hard." I told him._

"_can't you ever take care of your self?" Sasuke asked, that sat Naruto off._

"_GOD DANM IT!" he screamed, I held him back when he tried to go after Sasuke._

"_clam down Naruto." I said. I almost got him down but Kakashi had to open his be mouth and ruin it._

"_teamwork seems to be suffering lately…" danm him._

"_yeah! You're the one ruining our teamwork Sasuke! Always hogging the spotlight, you bastard!" I wanted to punch all of them in the face._

"_that's you. You moron. If you want me to stop making you look bad then just become stronger then me." I am so losing my nerve. A bird flu overhead and Kakashi tells us he has to leave. _

"_then I'm going home." I don't I want to spend more time with all of them._

"_hey Sasuke, you want to train with me? Help with some jutsu techniques?" I asked hoping he would say yes this time._

"_your not wroth my time." and the rock is back on my shoulders. I push it off._

"_what! I'm not worth your time? Well how would you know that? We never trained together, I bet I could kick you ass!" I haven't seen Sasuke's glare like this before, when it's pointed at me! It's kind of scary._

"_I don't think so. Your weak, annoying, and pathetic. How could someone like you beat me?" and without wanting an answer he walked away._

"_fine be that way! You stubborn ass." I turn to Naruto and Kakashi disappeared. "do you want to train with me?" I asked. Naruto had a huge smile on his face._

"_SURE" he walked over to me but then Konohamaru and his friends came. Same old thing._

"_you said you play ninja with us!" the girl said._

"_I'm training right now I can't." Naruto tried to explain. I laughed at him._

"_why don't you guys just come and train with us? Help you get stronger in the future." I smiled at the kids and they blushed._

"_yeah! That sounds like fun!" _

"_but sakura, I thought it was just going to be us training?" Naruto said._

"_is was but we can have your friends come too."_

"_yeah lets go!" Konohamaru beamed running straight for the training field but bummed into someone. Shit I forgot!_

"_that hurt." Kankuro said, this is the bad part. Kankuro grabbed Konohamaru by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Naruto tried to stop it but failed. I guess it's my turn._

"_put him down." I told him with a strong voice. He looked at me._

"_hey, you're the girl from the woods." he grinned and grabbed Konohamaru tighter. "what are you going to do about it if I don't?" I smile and flashed right in front of him._

"_I'll kick your ass." I whispered and grabbed his arm. "now I said that it would be great if we could be friends but I really don't like people who beat up children. now let him go." he was getting pissed off and tried to get out of my grip but I held on._

"_let go you ugly bitch!" he yelled and I squeezed harder._

"_you're the one who's ugly, ugly!" I glared. Man he was a pain in the ass at this time. _

"_Let go of me!"_

"_let go of him." I was going to punch him, I was getting ready for it when all of a sudden Naruto was right up beside me and yelled._

"_Sakura! You know this guy!" when did he get there. I lost focus and that cost me. Kankuro let go of Konohamaru and grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up against the wall._

"_ha, your not so strong." he looked right in my eye and I grinned._

"_neither are you." before I could do anything Sasuke saved the day with his little rock. Got him right in the face._

"_fuck." Kankuro said._

"_what are you bastards doing in our village?" Sasuke asked_

"_jeez another one to piss me off."_

"_get lost." _

"_Sasuke I had everything under control. I would have been fine. You're the one how should get lost! I thought you were going home." I yelled, I knew he was coming but I want that fighting high again and I almost got it, I know he is going to be my friend in the future but I cant help it. I want to fight._

"_Hn." Sasuke didn't even explain, just that word. It pissed me off._

_Kankuro took his puppet off his back like he was going to use it. Temari tried to stop him but that didn't work._

"_Kankuro." Gaara appeared upside down on the branch beside Sasuke._

"_Gaara… a I can explain. They started it." he said pointing his finger like a four year old. Gaara got down from the tree and looked at me._

"_could you keep your friends away from my team." he kind of ordered more then asked._

"_maybe, we are going to be in the chunin exam so you'll see us again. Maybe even face us in a battle." I got serious now, Naruto was behind me so he couldn't see, I bet Sasuke could._

"_whatever." he started to walk away when Sasuke came down and asked him his name._

"_Gaara of the dessert. I'm intercede in knowing yours as well."_

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

"_he, hey, what about my name? you want to know mine?" Naruto was trying to get attention again._

"_not intercede." I looked away towards me, "next time we meet I wouldn't use that smart mouth if I were you." _

_I almost laughed. "why? It's my best weapon." I nodded to him. "shouldn't you be reporting your visit to the hokage now." I shot my mouth off again because I can._

_Gaara didn't look to happy, but then again he is never happy. He turned around and walked away._

"_bye bye little Sakura." Kankuro came up behind me and laughed think that he scared me._

"_you knows those guys Sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"_yeah, I meet them in the woods on my walk. I was really nice to them to." oh well I could always try in the exam._

"_hey what were you taking about? Something about a chunin exam, what's that?" Naruto asked. Great now I have to explain something Kakashi can do for me._

"_oh well… I got to go! Sorry guys bye!" and I ran off, I really didn't feel like explaining things to them right now._


	6. sakura in another perdicament

Sorry it took to so… but here it is chapter 6!

Sakura in another predicament!

The next day I tried avoiding the guys all day. I'm sure Kakashi told them about the exam already so I thought it was safe enough to come out. But as soon as I stepped out of my house…

I was wrong.

"Sakura!" Naruto's voice came up behind me making me jump a bit.

"Naruto don't do that!" I punched him right in the face sending him flying. I started walking the other way to the training ground I didn't want to talk to him right now I just wanted to be alone for the rest of the day, and it was only 4 pm.

"Sakura that hurt!" Naruto come up beside me rubbing his cheek that had a red mark on it.

"good now go away I want to train." I stepped onto the field.

"okay I'll train with you." he followed me. I was going to say no but I was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Sakura I need to talk with you." he ordered more then said. Jeez Kakashi wasn't much of a friend at this time.

"okay." was all I said and looked at Naruto. "leave Naruto." he looked like he was going say something but the look that Kakashi gave him sent him running.

"Sakura where were you today? I needed to talk with all of you about-"

"the chunin exam yeah I know about it already." jeez you would think I could get a break from this.

"how did you know about it?" I had to think of something good.

"I meet some ninjas the other day from different villages they told me." good one.

"ohh really?" he gave me a funny look. "Sakura you have been acting strange ever since the fight with Zabuza and Haku at the bridge. Is everything alright?" he looked worried and I could tell in his voice that he wanted to know if something happen. Looking up at Kakashi's face I could feel the trust I had for him in the war he is like a father to me and I want to tell him about this but I'm scared at what he might think and what would he say.

"its nothing, really I'm fine."

"Yeah well, I still haven't forgotten about what Zabuza said. I still want to know what he meant by that."

"Kakashi I said it was nothing okay. If I have a problem you will be the first one I come to." and that was the truth he is always the first one I go to when thing go bad for me. He kind of looked hurt that I didn't tell him but he didn't push me on.

"okay, anyways about the chunin exam. What do you think about it?"

"I think it will be a get learning experience."

"really? So you going to participate in it?" he seemed happy.

"of course! I have to train hard about not fall behind!" I said like I was proud of my self.

"well then good." all he really wanted to talk to me about was the exam, so he really didn't have any other reason to stay here. "well I'll be going then." but just before he vanished I stopped him.

"Kakashi!"

"yes" he looked a little startled.

"I would really like some extra training from you if you could?" I felt silly asking him. But I could really use the discipline on this body. I figured out that the reason I was so tired after every fight is because this body isn't used to working hard. And I need help on doing that.

The look Kakashi gave me was weird but he smiled and said yes. We both headed down to the training field silent, we didn't say anything until we took our spots on the field.

"you really Sakura?"

I laughed. "yup, what about you?"

"just perfect." and we started our training.

Sasuke's pov

I got home an hour ago and did everything that needed to be done. I thought about the chunin exam Kakashi told us about. How did Sakura know about it? And speaking of her what is with her attitude lately! It was really pissing me off. At first I just thought that she was trying to get attention by trying to be a bad ass but she even spoke to me with argents and like she was better then me. I sighed and dropped on my bed. Looking up at the ceiling I remember when it first started, when Sakura started acting weird. When she fell from the tree. She was shacking so bad I thought she hurt something but it seemed like she was remembering something, something that scared her a lot. But then….

I lifted my hand and placed a finger on my lips. She was going to kiss me! I can't get it out of my head! I was going to push her away but I couldn't move! I don't think I wanted to kiss her! I couldn't have! She is only a team mate nothing more.

Her face kept coming back into my head. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and went for a walk maybe I could clear my head if I train. I walked to the field. At first I didn't see anything but sure enough I felt it. To strong powers fighting. I looked around but didn't see anyone I walked a little farter up and there they were. Kakashi and Sakura, both looking exhausted but still fighting. Damn it! Why is it everywhere I go she has to be there. She is so annoying! I was about to leave when I heard them speak.

"have you given up old man?" Sakura's shouted.

"I'm not old! And I wont be beaten by my own student that easily."

"good! Because I'm not about to stop any time soon."

"why did you ask for extra training if your already good Sakura?" that caught my attention. Kakashi saying that Sakura was good it couldn't be possible.

"I want to get better! My goal in life is to protect the people I love and care for and I cant be good to do that! I have to be great!" she answer kind of surprised me. I never would have thought that Sakura could really grow up that fast like in one day!

"I like your answer. It's better then the first one you gave me when we meet." I'd say she could actually say something this time.

"lets stop taking and start fight" she rushed at him with her fist clenched she was trying to punch him head on. She was just about to hit him when she lost her feet work and almost fell. has she waqs trying to find her stands Kakashi disappeared and came up behind her grabbing both of her arms and twisting them behind her back. He had her and we all knew that. She was sweating she over worked her self to much but still she tried to get out of the hold.

"it's useless Sakura you loosed." he tighten he's hold on her arms causing her to bend from the pain. She still try's to break. Kakashi knocks her out. I thought it was time for me to leave when I heard my name being called.

"Sasuke come here." damn I should have known better he knew I was there this whole time. I went over to him and he handed me Sakura. "take her home. I have some things I need to take care of." and he was gone before I could speak.

Damn it! This really wasn't my day. I looked down at Sakura.

"what am I suppose to do now?" I sighed and picked her up princess style and started carrying her home. She looked beat up pretty bad and the dark circles under her eyes tell me that she really needs some sleep. Then I remembered something. I don't know where Sakura lives. Shit! Now what am I suppose to do? I cant just leave her here. I guess I could ask around but then what will they think! I have an unconscious girl in my hands and looking around for her house. That a pretty bad image in my head so it must be in others. I could wait here until she waits up but I don't know how long that would take! I guess I have no chose. I took her to my place.

It was close to the field so I didn't have to worry about people when I got inside and shut the door I placed her on my bed.

"great just great!" I am really not liking this day. First I had to wake up early to go to a meeting and Kakashi shows up 2 hours late and Sakura doesn't even come. Then going back home find nothing in the fridge so I had to go out shopping then had to clean! I just wanted to train today and find Kakashi and Sakura fighting and now! To top it all off I now have an unconscious girl in my bed!

I sat on my couch still mopping I didn't relies I had fallen a sleep till I heard a scream. I jump up alert for attack but nothing came. I look over at Sakura still asleep in my bed. She was having a nightmare. I look outside and it pitch black its around midnight already I slept longer then I thought. I went over to Sakura trying to calm her down but she kept on screaming and mumbling about some war and having to save someone.

"Sakura, Sakura wake up!" nothing worked I put my hands on her shoulders and shuck her a little.

"STOP!" she screamed and shot up from the bed with tears in her eyes still screaming and trying to hit me. "let me go I need to save them!"

"Sakura stop it was a dream!" I grabbed her arms and pined her to the bed putting myself over top of her. "just a dream!" I said again

She finally opened her eyes a little and they still had tears in them. "what?" she whispered.

"you were having a nightmare. You need to calm down." I could feel the tension in her hands as I held them above her head.

"Sasuke?" she looked at me with wide eyes like had seen a ghost or something. But then I could feel her hands untense and her breathing came back to normal. "what happen?" she asked

"Kakashi knocked you out and told me to take you home." I didn't look into her eyes. "but I don't know where you live." I felt stupid. I felt Sakura start to shack under me again but when I looked up I found her trying not to laugh. "what?" I got a little angry.

"it's…. it's nothing. Just that you had the funniest face when you said that." she couldn't help it she started laughing.

Sakura was laughing at me! Sasuke Uchiha. Nobody laughs at me.

"stop laugh." I told her but she only laughed louder. I lost my sense "stop laughing." I gripped her hands tighter and raised them higher but has I did that Sakura's laugh was replaces with a loud moan. I froze. I thought I hurt her but then I looked into her eyes. That was bad! Because once I did I could see the lust and desirer in her eyes, and in mine.

Sakura's pov

I really didn't understand the predicament I was in till Sasuke tighten his grip. I didn't even relied what position we were in till I fully looked at him. My face heated up from the moan I just had in front of him. His face was close to mine just like it was in the forest. But this time he was the one to chose.

What will he do? That thought ran all over my mind. Will he kiss me! My body was already burning for him because of the way we are right now. It's keeping me on edge! I want him to stop looking at me like that and touch me! But I don't say anything. I'm only thirteen in this time. We aren't suppose to say stuff like that. We weren't even suppose to know about stuff like that!

So I stared back into his eyes I could see the hunger in them. He wanted me but he was debating on what he should do. I hope he decide soon. Just by the look in his eyes I could feel myself wet. I thought about saying his name but maybe that would break everything and he will push away. For the first time in a long time I didn't know what to do! Maybe I should just kiss me instead.

Yeah grab him and kiss him. But when I tried to break free from his hold he gripped tighter I moaned again. And that's how he made up his made. He slammed down putting his lips to mine and kissed me hard and passionate. I moaned again and returned the kiss back to him. His lips were so soft they felt like feathers. He licked my lips asking for entrance and I opened my mouth for him his dove in and explored my mouth swirling his tongue with mine I moans in our kiss. I didn't want it to stop.

He let go of my hands and places his hands on my hips holding me down like he thought I was going to run away. I didn't I wanted this badly! I rapped my arms around his neck pulling him close deepening the kiss. I ran my fingers throw his hair that was just as soft as his lips. I wanted more of him. My body was telling me. My inner was screaming for more! I knew he wanted it to because his hands started to roam over my body. Being a thirteen year old I really didn't have much to show. But I guess it was enough for him. He lifted his hand to my breast and squeezed it making me break the kiss moaning loudly. He took the opportunity to attack my neck, I melted from it I could control myself anymore.

"Sasuke!" I moaned his name loud. It didn't even sound like my voice but someone else's. Sasuke stopped think he did something wrong he looked up into her eyes again. She was red and breathing hard. "m-more… I want more!" I was kind of embarrassing to say but his eyes grew darker and hungrier when I said that. He took his hand away from my breast and went for the zipper, pulling it down slowly he was still looking at my face incase I was going to change my mine. But when my top came off and I still didn't say anything he smirked and bent down to whisper in my ear.

"Sakura… I had no idea you could be this sexy." I almost came at his voice vibrating my ear. He licked my ear lobe then licked my neck making me moan over and over again. He undid my bra and threw it across the room then he licked down the center of my chest putting his hand on my left breast and his mouth on the right swirling his tongue around my nipple he twists my left nipple with his thumb and forefinger making them hard. And when they were hard enough Sasuke bit down on my nipple. I screamed out in pleaser has my first orgasm hit me. I felt him smirk on my breast he knew what just happen and he was proud. He continued his work switching breast from time to time and just when I thought I was going to cum again he stopped.

"why did you stop?" I was mad and it showed all over my face and for the first time in my whole laugh I heard Sasuke Uchiha's laugh.

"don't get your panties in a bunch they'll be off soon." I blushed hard when he said that and because his laughter was like bells ringing. It was beautiful. He lowered him self down the bed a little bit. And grabbed on to my tights he was just about to pull them down when my inner told me something that was bothering her for a long time.

"wait!" I slapped his hand away playfully. He didn't look to happy though

"what?" he was annoyed. I giggled

"why am I the only one getting their clothes taken off. I got on my hands and knees and cradled over to him. I couldn't really be sexy in this body but I could try my best. I sat on him lap feeling his hard members as I did he could probably feel how wet I am as well. I put a finger on his chest. "this as to go." I said and lowered my finger till it was at the bottom of his shirt I grabbed it with both hands and lifted it half way. He raised his arms letting me take it fully off and there I have it a half naked Uchiha in my arms. I smiled knowing that I to had power in this game. And I thought it would be fun to play around a little.

"well now Sasuke who knew you could be so sexy?" I whispered in his ear with a little laugh I put my chest to his connecting our naked bodies together feeling each others heat.

I felt him smirk and lowered his lips to my shoulder, kissing it. "that's my line." I giggled and traced lines up and down his back as I nibbled on his neck. I wanted to make him moan. He but didn't. so I decided it was time for a bolder move I traced a line over his chest going lower and lower each time till I was at the tip of his pants line. He took in a sharp inhale when I hooked my finger around it and now just playing with it. Then out of no where I bit down hard in between his neck and shoulder. He moaned well more like grunted but still I got something out of him. I was happy, but I still wanted to tease. I let go of his pants and put my hand back on his chest looking up at him.

"my my Sasuke are you enjoying this?" I pushed him down with me on top I laughed at his dumb folded face. But then he smirked catching my game putting his hands behind his head.

"maybe. But I'd have to say that this could be better." that hit me. What better? What does he mean by that! He doesn't actually think that he could get better then this at this age! I took my chance.

"what do you mean better?" there was a little anger in my voice and he laughed again when he heard it

"I mean like this." he grabbed my hips and he pushed himself up letting me feel his hardness against my wetness. I moaned and the lust was back bigger then ever I kissed him fully on the lips begging for entrance that he given me. I moved my hands down to his pants rubbing his covered dick with the palm of my hand. He grounded again biting my lip. I kiss his lips again then his chin licking down his neck like he did to me, I was going lower I was half way down his chest when all of a sudden Sasuke sat up and throw me up the bed. I almost hit my head and was just about to ask him why he did that but didn't get the chance because my lips have been taken over by Sasuke he ripped off my tights and pulled down my panties.

I was so shocked I didn't know what to do but I didn't care. I moaned loud when the cold air hit me and I felt Sasuke's fingers traced up and down my womanhood feeling how wet I was.

"god, Sakura you so wet." he breathed and stuck one finger inside of me. I screamed from a pleasure I have never felt before he went slow at first his mouth on my breast me screaming and moaning uncontrollably this was amazing I felt like I was high! He went faster and stuck another finger in my I was so close I could feel another orgasm coming. Just when I was on edge he stopped again.

"stop doing that!" I yelled. "finish what you started!" I was mad and I wanted release. Sasuke looked at me with a smirk and kissed me hard then went down till his mouth was at my womanhood. "Sasuke?" I was a little worried. But then that left when he started to eat me out.

"you taste so good." he said and stuck his thong out exploring my inner body. I couldn't keep still it felt so good. I held his head there telling him more and more and when I thought it couldn't get any better he put one finger in me as his thong played with my clitoris.

"Sasuke!" I came again pushing his face deeper to drink me up. And he did, every last drop. He came back up and kissed me letting me taste myself I felt so good right now. I started to pull at his pants wanting then off, wanted to feel more of him he understood and was about to take them off when somebody knocked on the door. At first I didn't here it but then it got louder.

"somebody in there? Open up!" I didn't know the voice but I could tell it was a ninja. Me and Sasuke both froze looking at the door. Then I heard Sasuke curse and pull a blanket over me as he went to the door. I made sure I was covered before he opened it just a little I couldn't see how it was he was just peeking out but then opened it a little more I saw the visitors' shoulder. It was an anbu member.

"is something the matter?" Sasuke asked coolly.

"well we got a call saying they heard some screams coming from your house we just wanted to make sure everything is alright." I blushed with embarrassment and Sasuke turned his head to me quickly then turned back.

"everything is fine." he tried shutting the door but it was stopped by the anbu foot.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to check to make sure." he tried pushing the door open but Sasuke stopped him. I couldn't move. If he saw me it would get around town! Oh my god I got up quickly and grabbed a piece of clothing putting it on and grabbing my clothes then jumping out the window without either of them noticing. But I was able to see that the anbu member got inside and Sasuke looking dumb folded. I went home fast jumping from roof tops on to my balcony. I went inside and shut the glass door. I put my clothes down and hopped into my bed pulling the covers over my body thinking about what just happen. I almost had sex with Sasuke! At the age of thirteen. I was not expecting that to happen. The whole thing played threw my mind and I felt a smile tug at my lips. Sasuke is probably mad that I left. But he was just going to have to deal with it. Then I remembered Sasuke laugh. I cant believe that I was able to make him laugh, well he was laughing at me but I didn't care. Maybe I can change him. Maybe I can save him! I was still thinking about it when I feel asleep.


	7. exam day with a twist

Exam day, with a twist.

I woke up late. I knew I did but I didn't care I felt good. I was happy and the dream I had makes it all better. I curled up into a ball smiling in my sleep but remembered something. Today was the chunin exam.

"fuck!" I got up and went to go take a shower but stopped when I passed the mirror. I looked back and saw that I was wearing Sasuke's shirt. Shit I must have been really out of it when I put it on. I looked over at my clothes that I picked up at his place see if I have anything else of his. I remember him ripping my tights so they were garbage I didn't have anything else but I was missing something. My panties! I must have left them there! Oh my god. that's embarrassing. I looked back into the mirror and checked myself out. I always imaged wearing Sasuke's symbol but I didn't know I would look so good in his shirt. I think he could keep the panties I want the shirt. I giggle and took off the shirt to take a shower and saw red marks down my neck and body. When did he do this. I touched the big hickey on my neck trying to think of a way to hide it. But then I remember I could get rid of it with my healing chakra. I made that one disappear and left the rest that couldn't be seen. I took my shower and got dressed in my normal clothes and headed to the meeting spot where the boys were waiting for me.

"Sakura! Your late again! Your becoming more like Kakashi- sensei" Naruto yelled when he saw me.

"Naruto your to loud in the morning! And I slept in. didn't get much sleep last night." the last part was like a whisper but Sasuke heard it and smirked. When I looked at him we made eye contact I could tell he was mad that I left but I had no other choice. I'll explain later when I could get him alone.

"come on lets go." I said and grabbed their arms and pulled them in side. We went up to the floor were every one thought was the floor the exam was taking place but I knew better then that. We walked up and saw Rock Lee getting kicked by the guards in front of the room.

"please let us through." Tenten said trying to get through. She got kicked as well. They were going to try again when me and Sasuke decided it was time to speak up.

"I wouldn't bother with these two." I told them.

"come on Sakura lets go to the third floor." Sasuke said turning around to walk away.

"so you notices?" guard 1 asked.

"of course. But Sakura would have notice it way before me. Right Sakura? With your analytical ability and genjutsu know-how." I smiled and looked at him.

"it is a very noticeable genjutsu. Because this is only the second floor. You really need to try better next time." I put my hands on my hips in as a matter of fact sign.

"not bad. But all you did was see though it." guard said then went to kick Sasuke but both attacks were stopped but Lee. I smiled it was good to see him again. Last time I saw him in the war was going to the front line and never coming back.

"what happen to not bring attention to ourselves." Neji said. Lee looked over at me, I knew it was coming I went up beside Sasuke and looked at all three of them with a smile on my face. Lee walked up to me.

"hi. I'm Rock Lee, yours is Sakura right?" he said "lets go out, I'll protect you till I die." and it was true but I didn't need protecting now. I laughed not because of what Lee said but because Sasuke's face was priceless.

"nice to meet you Lee I appreciate your offer but I'm going to have to say no." he looked sad.

"hey you what's your name?" Neji asked Sasuke.

"when you want to learn someone's name you should give yours first." Sasuke said back.

"you're a rookie right? How old are you?" Neji asked

"I don't have to answer you." Sasuke turned around to walk away grabbing me and pulling me away from Lee. "we're going." this didn't happen before. I think he was getting jealous about lee being near me. We walked away to look for the stair when lee came up behind us and asked Sasuke to fight him.

"right now?" Sasuke said

"yes. Now." he jumped off the stairs ad landed in front of us. "my name is Rock Lee. When you want to learn a persons name you introduce yourself first right?" he said

"Uchiha Sasuke, so you know?" Sasuke said

"I want to fight you. I want to test out my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan… and also…" he looked over to me. This is where I get really uncomfortable. I hind behind Sasuke.

"what are you doing?" Sasuke asked me.

"nothing just protecting myself." I laughed.

"Sakura you're an angel!" lee said and threw his little heart at me. I ducked behind Sasuke making sure it didn't hit me. It hit Sasuke's shoulder and broke.

"are you going to throw hearts around or do you want to fight?" Sasuke walked up ready for a fight.

"I am waiting." lee said

"wait!" we all look at Naruto "I can take care of thick-brow. Just give me 5 minutes."

"the one I wish to fight is not you."

"I'm sick of hearing all about Sasuke!" Naruto charged and just like last time was beaten.

"I guess I'll fight you." Sasuke said

"good."

"guys hurry it up we only have 30 minutes" I told them and stepped back.

The fight was the same as last time and ended like last time. I catch Sasuke before he fell and we went through the whole lee and guy sensei scene. We talked to them and then they left. I know Sasuke was mad and I could do anything. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure next time you'll kick his ass." I smiled it didn't help.

"yeah… this is getting fun. This chunin exam. Ready to go?"

"hell yeah!" me and Naruto said together.

We went to the door to find Kakashi there. "good your all here." he knew I was going to come so he didn't have to explain and the exam being taken as I three men team. "are you all ready for this?" he looked serious.

"yes." we all said together and walked through the door to see everyone staring at us. Damn that's creepy.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino comes out of no where and jumps on Sasuke's back. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting in excitement." she said. Sasuke looked over at me for some help I guess. I laughed.

"hey Ino! Your going to scare him away with that ugly face. Get off of Sasuke before I have to beat you off."

"ah Sakura so you came to, still big ugly forehead as always."

I sighed and looked at Sasuke. "you deal with it." and looked away.

"so you guys are taking this test to huh?" Shikamaru came up with Choji eating his potato chips.

"oh it's the idiot trio!" Naruto said

"stop calling us that" Shikamaru said.

"Sasuke is mine!" Ino stuck out her thong at me. I think I should heat this up a bit.

"fine. You can have him." I crossed my arms over my chest making them think I didn't care. Everyone stopped and looked at me like I grew a third eye.

"what?" Ino asked

"I said you could have him.. If he wants you that is?" I looked at Sasuke, I was testing him. What did he feel last night when we were doing that stuff. I blushed remember the way he felt on top of me, kissing me, him touching me everywhere. I started to grow wet.

"what is that suppose to mean, of course Sasuke wants me!"

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino all came up but me and Ino were still arguing.

"well let him decide." I said and I was just about to continue when I felt and evil someone come up behind me. I grabbed one of my kunai and threw it surprising everyone. But the person caught it easily.

"Sakura what's your problem you could have hurt him!" Ino yelled I didn't answer I kept my eyes on the man in front of me never letting him out of my sight.

"it's okay I startled her that's all. don't blame you." he walked up to me and handed back my kunai. "this is yours" I took it with out a thank you "I'm Kabuto." he said.

"yeah I know who you are." I whispered only for him to hear and he smirked, like he knew who I was to.

"you guys shouldn't be screaming so loud. You all sound like a bunch of school girls."

He got into the others with the nin-info card and I looked around the place, looking for someone that shouldn't be here. Then I heard Ino scream.

"Sakura there's a snake on you!" I looked down to see there actually was a snake on my. A grey one and poisons as well.

"that's mine sorry but it likes cute little girls like you." a snaky voice came in front of me I looked up and there he was. Orochimaru standing before me. The snake silvered up my leg around my waist and around my neck as if to chock me. I remand calm Ino was freaking out and the other were still. I see a smirk on Kabuto's face.

"cute but I don't like snakes." I said grabbing it just below the head so it couldn't bite me and through it back at him. "you should keep it on a leash." I told him. I still had my kunai out, I wasn't taking any chances. This didn't happen like the last time. What change, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important.

"yes well it does have a mind of its own." I let it go and started walking back to the guys then I felt him come up behind me and said something for everyone to hear. "I see your future little girl." I stopped it couldn't be. "and it ends with you being killed my the once you love most." I could see everyone face but I wasn't there he had put me in a genjutsu. Blood dripping everywhere all over my clothes I reach up and feel to holes in my chest where Naruto and Sasuke hit me. I snapped out of it quietly and through a punch at him.

"the future can always change!" I yelled he grabbed my arm and threw me to the wall gripping my neck and whispered.

"yes and this time I plan to have it go my way." he let go and vanished into the crowd.

"Sakura are you alright." Sasuke was beside me in a moment. I didn't answer him I was to focus on the spot were Orochimaru had just been standing. "Sakura?" he said again, Naruto and the others were beside me too. I cant believe it I remember the light the light came from inside my body and then I felt somebody grab me. Could it have been him. Did I take him back to this time! My head pounded with the possibilities but he was fused with Kabuto I looked over to find him smirking.

"fuck!" I said I didn't care about my language at this moment I just realized that I brought two of the most power fullest ninjas back in time!

"Sakura what's the mater are you okay?" I looked up at Sasuke and Naruto remembering what he said. I grabbed my chest tight and tried to smile.

"I'm fine. He surprised me that's all."

"that's not all! He threw you across the room!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto stop yelling." I punch him. I didn't relies that I was leaning on Sasuke till I felt him arm around me try to pull me up. "I'm okay guys really." I laughed it off.

"what did he mean when he said you will be killed by the once you love most?" Ino asked.

"he his just a creep that wanted to get on my nerve." I told her

"it sure seem to work." she said I laughed.

Ibiki- sensei finally came and told us to take our seats Naruto freaked out about the paper test. I should have told him but then it didn't matter we were all going to pass anyways.

The exam starts and Naruto cant even answer a question I feel bad for him. But I do the questions in a matter of minutes. But then I felt something I fell the first time and now I relies what it was, Ino had taken over my body. Fuck I wasn't ready for this I let some of my thought out and she saw me when I'm older with Sasuke and Naruto with their hands threw me. I kicked her out quickly but she already saw it. Damn it this is bad! What am I going to do now? She saw it maybe even more! I looked behind me and saw her staring at me with disbelief. I think she understands know what Orochimaru meant when he said I will be killed my the ones I love most.

I looked back to my paper and looked at the questions I'm already a chunin so I know I have all the right answers but this didn't matter anymore. I have been found out by Ino! Want if she tells someone! I couldn't worry about her now I had to deal with Kabuto and Orochimaru.

I can see Kabuto from where I'm sitting but Orochimaru is somewhere in the back out of eye vision. I got so catch up in my thought I jumped when Naruto slammed his hand down on the table.

"don't underestimate me!" I didn't even realized that the time passed so fast. God Naruto was such an idiot but he is my best friend and I couldn't help but feel relaxed when ever he says something that comes from his heart. I smiled thinking how we were like back then, well now for them but always happy and smiling. Never knowing what evil is actually out there. The smile disappeared when Anko came in. the second test at the forest of death. I looked at Sasuke thinking of the curse mark that he gets.

Maybe I could stop that! I'm strong enough to beat and kill Orochimaru and in the test it doesn't matter people die all the time. We all get up and follow Anko to area 44 "the forest of death" and she explains the rules and what we have to do to get to the next level. I've been through this twice so I don't worry about the other teams that much. Its just Gaara, Kabuto and Orochimaru that I'm worried about. They will kill without hesitation so I have to be on guard the whole time. The future is always changing. We get our scroll and go to gate 12 and wait the 30 minutes till the gates will open.

"man why do we have to wait? I'm so bored" Naruto complained

"Naruto shut up we have to wait for the other teams to get to their gate that's why." I said

"well it's not my fault their slow. Man they should really hurry it up I want to start this thing!" Naruto beamed

I didn't say anything back I was concentrating on the test. It was more of a mission then a test now that I know that Orochimaru wont just be coming after Sasuke but he will come to kill me. He knows I'm strong enough to kill him and this is his chance to also make me look like a weakling as well. I clenched my fist I was so mad at myself for letting this happen, my inner agrees. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"clam down, it's only the beginning." that's what he thinks. I put my hand on his and smiled knowing that he was trying to cheer me up. He blushed and moved his hand away. I looked back at the gate. It's almost time…

"let the second test begin!" we hear Anko scream and they let us in.

"lets go!" Naruto said and we ran into the forest jumping on a tree and hopping from tree to tree. We stopped when we heard a scream.

"looks like someone already got caught." I said not scared at all. I'm probably one of the scariest things in these woods.

"Man that was fast." Naruto said. "I got to take a piss."

"do it the bushes you idiot! I don't want to see that!" I blushed, I forgotten about that. When he was gone I said "jeez I cant believe he would do that in front of me, does he think I want to see his dick or something." I was really talking to myself so I wasn't expecting Sasuke to come up behind me and pulled me close to him and whispered in my ear.

"really? But last night you were so eager to get my pants off." I blushed but didn't move, i never thought sasuke would pull such a bold move out here. My back was up against his chest his arms around my waist just below my breast. I don't know why but some how this felt right, like we were a perfect fit for each other.

"it's different and you know that." I said turning my head so I could look into his eyes.

"right" he said kissing my shoulder then let go of me when the fake Naruto came back.

"man so much came out! I feel great now." I didn't hesitate I ran up and punched him hard. "what was that for?" he tried acting innocent.

"what do you take us for? Idiots?"

"what are you saying?" he asked. Sasuke came up beside me and smirked

"Naruto is right handed, your shuriken holster is on your left leg. And the main difference is you don't have the scratch that examiner put on Naruto's cheek. You're a fake loser who is worst then Naruto at transforming. " Sasuke said

"unlucky you guys figured it out! Oh well. Which one of you has the scroll?" he ordered us to say but we just stood there. "fine then I'll just take from you by force!" he charged at Sasuke and they fought Naruto came back and the enemy was just about to get away when I threw a kunai at he hitting him in the back.

"Sakura what did you do?" Naruto asked I walked up to the man and took out the kunai.

"I paralyzed him. He will never be able to walk again. Well that is if I heal him but I wont unless he gives me his scroll. But it doesn't look like he has it so I guess he will still here till someone or something comes and picks him up." I cleaned the kunai and walked away.

"wait come back I'll tell you where the scroll is! don't leave me here!" the man scream.

"why you were ready to kill us you are lucky that I only paralyzed you and not take your life." I was probably freaking the boys out right now but I knew that this was the only way to get the information we needed so I did it.

"I'm sorry really but please you cant leave me here!" he looked up at me with all his might. The boys were behind me so they couldn't see my face but the man could. I showed no emotion to him like I didn't care then I smirked and bent down grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up.

"where is it then?" I tighten my grip but gave him enough air for him to talk. "where?" I said again

"with my other team mates. There about a mile north of here they're waiting for me." I smiled a cold smile and dropped him.

"thanks" I turned around and started heading north.

"wait aren't you going to heal me first?"

"why would I do that?"

"you said you would!" he looked scared.

"I will come back and heal you if you have given me the right information. But if your lying I will come back and kill you. So for your sake you better not have lied." I looked at Sasuke and Naruto. "come on lets go." I started hopping trees.

"wait!" he yelled I didn't listen.

"Sakura what did you do? Oh my god!" Naruto looked at me like I was an evil person and I laughed.

"Naruto don't worry. I was joking. I put him in a genjustu making him think that he is paralyzed he will be able to move in about 2 days. I was just saying that to get what we needed."

"really?"

"yup! Did you actually think I would do such a cruelled thing?" I wasn't lying about the man in a genjustu but I have done it before and I would have killed him if the guys weren't watching me.

"wow Sakura you had me convinced" Naruto relax and had a big smile on his face. We looked at Sasuke because he crouched down low.

"we need a codeword. Just in case this happens again." he said. He told us the codeword and we agreed on it Sasuke took the scroll then after that a strong wind came from another enemy blowing us away.


	8. this wasn't suppose to happen!

"Sasuke!" I found him under the bushes. He asked me the codeword and I said it correctly and waited for Naruto. When he came and said the codeword Sasuke threw a kunai at him. I crossed my arms thinking that Naruto is just like a damsel in distress, always needs to be saved.

"how did you know I was a fake?" it was Orochimaru I grew angry I knew it was him but just seeing his face even in that disguise made me sick.

"I knew you were listening to us from underground so that's why I made the codeword like that. There is no way that he could remember a song like that. So you had to be a fake." I didn't get why Orochimaru pull the same joke twice. Did he have that much confidence in himself.

"I see… neither tired nor ill prepared are we? This will be more fun then I thought." he looked at me. "right Sakura?" oh he is creepy.

"fuck you, you creep!" I shot at him.

"such big language coming from such a small girl." he teased and brought out his scroll. "this is want you want isn't it?" he said and then swallowed it I gagged. "lets battle for the scroll. And your life!" he said Sasuke fell into his trap by looking in his eyes when he said that. I laughed at him.

"you honestly think that your stupid tricks could work on me. You're a fool!" I said

"it worked on him" he pointed at Sasuke who had just thrown up.

"you okay?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he was scared. didn't blame him the first time we did meet him it was pretty scary. "leave us alone you bastard!" I threw my kunai at him but he only caught it and threw it back scratching my cheek.

"don't look away from your enemy Sakura." Orochimaru said

"you pose no threat to me." I looked back at him

"yes, but you have other people to worry about." he laughed he was right I looked back at Sasuke and he was looking at me.

"Sakura?" I bet he was wondering why I said those things. Damn it I cant do anything while he is here. Where is Naruto when I need him!

"time to die little Sakura!" he came at me I ran quickly grabbing Sasuke and vanishing before he could even see it. We appeared on a big tree. I needed to get my shit together and think of a plan of kill Orochimaru without Sasuke seeing my full power.

"Sasuke you okay?" I asked and touched his cheek taking away the fear Orochimaru put in him.

"Sakura… what just happen?" he whispered. I knew Orochimaru was coming I could feel him moving around.

"I'll talk about it later. We have to find Naruto." I said looking around he was here in the tree. "Sasuke move!" I pushed Sasuke off the tree and we both feel to the ground. The giant snake that came out of the tree broke in half letting us see Orochimaru inside. "that's really gross"

"you two are my prey. I will defiantly kill you!" he went for Sasuke but couldn't get to him because he was hit by shuriken. Looks like the snake forgot about Naruto.

"sorry Sasuke, but I forgot the codeword." I smirked Naruto always had to make a dramatic entrance.

"Naruto! I know you think you're cool and here to save us but forget it! Run away! This guy is on a whole nother level!" Sasuke said. I know he was trying to help but I would let Naruto be hurt that much this time. I will do my best to protect them. I tried to remain calm but having Orochimaru here in the open was like a gift to a child and I'm that child! I wanted to get this over with. Sasuke tried giving the scroll to the snake and Orochimaru laughed when Sasuke threw it at him and Naruto caught he. Then Naruto punched Sasuke! Okay what can I do! I looked around the area seeing if I could use something to my advantage. Then I saw it.

Sasuke's pov

I was freaked out yes everyone could tell but Naruto didn't have to be an idiot and punch me! Does he even know what we are dealing with? Asking me if I'm a fake like that. I'm not stupid I want to live. I have to! To complete my goal. Naruto charged at this snake guy with full force by it still wasn't enough we needed more time to come up with a plan if we are going to beat this guy.

The snake dude lifted his sleeve to revel a tattoo for summoning and he called out a giant snake. The snake almost hit Naruto when Sakura came out of no where and grabbed him before he could get hurt and brought him back to where I was.

"Sakura what was that for I would have been fine!" Naruto yelled but Sakura didn't answer his question she looked at me.

"promise me something." she looked at both of us

"what?" Naruto asked

"do not move from this spot understood?" she said looking at me

"why?" both me and Naruto asked. The snake man started to laugh

"what's the matter Sakura. When are you going to stop hiding behind these boys and fight me?" he said. Sakura smirked and I didn't like it.

"no I will not let you fight alone." I tried to convince her but I could tell she had made up her mind long ago.

"Sasuke you don't understand-" she got up and looked at the snake man "I've been wanting to kill this man for three years!" she looked me dead in the eye. She knew I knew how it felt. But why how did she know this man and what did he do to her to make her want to kill him? I knew I lost the battle with her I couldn't argue. "give me your ninja word that you wont move from this spot no matter what. You are safe here." I didn't understand but I nodded it was Naruto that fought back.

"Sakura I cant let you do this." she smiled at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"if I need help I'll call." then she was serious again and looked back at the man. "you ready Orochimaru?"

"come and try to get me little Sakura." he laughed and Sakura jumped at him trying to punch him but he moved and used his snake to hit her in the back.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed ready to help her but I pulled him back.

"wait" I told him. "look" I looked up and so did Naruto to see Sakura smiling. She pounced back and came up be hind Orochimaru kicking him in the side sending him flying. She went after him again and punched him in the face.

"damn bitch" Orochimaru said and the snake came up from under Sakura and grabbed her throwing her into a tree.

"it that all you got?" she was playing with him to my shock. Had she really become this strong? I felt like I was a laughing stock what are Naruto and Sakura doing to become so strong when I'm still so weak? It pissed me off!

"don't get so cocky Sakura I'm only getting warmed up."

"well so am I" she shot back and ran at him so fast I could hardly see. I activated my sharingan so I could see and copy what is happening.

"man I cant see what is going on." Naruto was mad really mad he didn't want Sakura to fight. I didn't either but looking at them I could see I really had nothing to worry about. Sakura is a girl that can take care of herself. This Orochimaru guy couldn't even land a hit on her. It's like she was moving as fast as Rock Lee! But even as they fight I could see their lips moving. They were talking to each other with out us even hearing them. I could read their lips.

"I'll send you back to hell where you should have been before."

"Sakura I'll only meet you there. After all it wont be long before they kill you." Sakura lashed out and scratched his face with her nails.

"that wont happen again. I will protect them this time." there she goes again. Who was she talking about?

"but why? They killed you once and they are going to do it again!" he laughed and tripped her she did a back flip and ran back at him

"I wouldn't be here kicking you ass if it weren't for them!" that she said for everyone to hear but I was still trying to understand the part where she was killed. How could Sakura be killed if she was right here fighting? It was weird but I feel like I'm missing a big part in this story! Is this why she wants to kill this Orochimaru guy?

"yeah go Sakura!" Naruto screamed Orochimaru looked at us and threw a kunai with a bomb tag on it we were going to jump.

"don't move!" Sakura said. We didn't and the tag exploded but it didn't even hit us. The smoke didn't even go near us!

"so that's why you didn't want them to move Sakura?" a shield? How did that get there I looked around and notice for the first time that there were protecting tags all around the branches beside us making a small but powerful shield. I smirked what are you planning Sakura I looked back at her.

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" she said and threw a kunai at Orochimaru hitting him in the head.

"yeah Sakura you did it!" Naruto said and walked out of the barrier.

"Naruto don't come out it's not over!" she ran to him but it was to late. I didn't even have time to get up before Orochimaru got Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura grabbed Orochimaru hair pulling him back but it was o late. Naruto fell to the ground. I looked at him thinking he was dead. I got up. "no you stay there! I cant protect you if your not in the barrier!"

I was about to say I didn't care and that I needed to get to Naruto but then I saw Sakura's face. Heard her scream. Orochimaru had bitten her arm with long fangs. I could fell Sakura's charka rise to a high level then it was gone. Orochimaru let go of her and she fell.

"Sakura!" I jumped up to catch her but Orochimaru got in my way and she hit the ground hard.

"now it's your turn Sasuke." he laughed. What do I do now?

Sakura's pov

Pain all I could feel was pain where Orochimaru had bitten me. Then I felt the ground under me and I broken bones. I don't know how many but now my whole body was on fire! I couldn't even scream anymore. I felt like I was dying again and I wasn't going to make it this time. I closed my eyes. I hope it comes fast! I felt a tear escape my eye and then I heard a laugh. At first I though it was Orochimaru but it sounded like a girls laughter.

"that Orochimaru is a really big idiot." my inner said.

"what is happening to me?" I felt weird asking myself that.

"don't worry you'll live." she said. This never happened before. I always knew she was in my head but we really never communicated like this before. "Orochimaru stole all your charka from you but doing so he unlocked your secret power that doesn't come to you until your 18."

"what really?" I started to think that I was going a little crazy.

"your not crazy! But this power is very dangerous that is why you have to be 18 when it opens. It could destroy your body." she warned

"I don't care I have to protect Sasuke and Naruto!" I said

"alright then." she appeared in front of me for the first time. She looked just like me, but instead of green eyes she had black and she had a markings on her chest of a cherry blossom and swirls flowing outward and up rapping around her shoulders and neck. "take my hand" she held out her hand. "and become a true Haruno" I took her hand feeling the power from within me grow. I felt good. Inner disappeared into my hand and the markings she had was now on me.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the forest. I got up feeling invincible. I looked up and saw that Sasuke had just been bitten by Orochimaru.

"no!" I jumped high surprising him and I kicked him in the face. I went to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Sasuke! Can you hear me" I grabbed him he was in pain he looked at me use before he passed out.

"Sakura." it was just a whisper then he went limp.

"looks like you couldn't stop me again little Sakura." he laughed but soon stopped when he saw the markings "how?" he looked scared. And he should be. I put Sasuke down and got up facing Orochimaru.

"it's time to die. There is nothing in my way anymore." I was made but my voice was emotionless the snake looked terrified. I smirked and ran at him. He jumped away.

"it seems I underestimated you again little one. Tell next time." and he was gone. That coward! I looked around he was really gone and I don't think he will be coming back.

"Sakura you have to hurry I cant hold you up for much longer." inner said. It started to rain. I ran back I knew Sasuke was okay but Naruto? I looked for a pulse and found it! I sighed in relief thank god!

I grabbed Naruto then went over to Sasuke picking him up to and I carried them to a cave close by. Alright I made sure that they were out from the rain and safe. The rain just started but I notice that we all were soaked. If they catch a cold it will be bad. I saw that there were little trees in here so I cut them down and made a pile than started a fire.

"there we go." I could feel myself getting weaker and the markings were fading away I had a little time left. I took off both Naruto's and Sasuke's shirts and pants leaving them in their boxers. I blushed and tried not to looked that much. Then I took off my shirt only leaving my tights on. This wasn't suppose to happen I looked at my arm there was a mark kind of like Sasuke's but it was a black snake and it rapped around my arm. I got out the bandages and covered it so no one will see it. Then I looked back at the guys, they're lips were turning blue.

They could still get a cold. I decided it was time for drastic measure. I put them beside each other and I lied on top rapping my arms around their necks holding them close to me. I'll use all my body heat if I have to. It was really hard because there were two of them and I felt uncomfortable but that was okay. I let go of the seal and all the markings disappear and I felt the pain return it was more painful then I thought it would be and I had no charka to heal myself. I almost passed out but I needed to stay awake. I know what's coming tomorrow so I have to prepare my self.

I know they are out there watching I didn't sent up any traps this time. I stayed still making them think I was asleep see if they would come but they didn't. I hope they wait for the rain to stop.

The next day

I was up all night. The rain stopped some time ago. I had relaxed enough to get some strength back so I put my shirt back on. I was still damp but it will do. I carried myself out into the sunlight and waited. I wasn't going to let them near Sasuke or Naruto.

"up all night were we?" the man with the vibration thing on his arm named Dosu said.

"get away from here." I said they laughed

"we want to fight Sasuke. So wake him up."

"he can't. and I wont let you fight him. You have to get threw me first." I shouldn't have said that

"alright then." the younger looking guy that name was Zaku came at me and kicked me in the stomach. Fuck that hurt. I coughed up blood. "your not so tough" he laughed at me.

He was just about to hit me again when Lee came and kicked him back.

"who are you?" Dosu asked

"the beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf.. Rock Lee"

"Lee!" oh was I glad to see him, well I could barley see at all.

"are you alright Sakura?" he asked me. I lied a little

"yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me."

"I told you before that I will protect you till the day I die."

Dosu charged at Lee I could barley see but I threw a kunai at the blurry thing in the air. Lee grabbed the trees roots from underground pulling it up. He knew he couldn't just dodge the attacks.

Lee used the initial lotus on him but failed went Zaku made a sponge of dirt for Dosu. Lee could only dodge the next attack but that just makes it worse.

Lee's right ear began to bleed. "Lee let me help you" I got up and was ready to fight.

"no Sakura stay back these guys are strong." the other team started to brag about their Jutsu's thinking that they have already won but they are just giving us more time to catch our breath and that was their mistake.

But then he came at me and I was ready but Lee got in the way.

"Lee!" he was badly hurt already! I didn't want anymore friends getting hurt I was getting mad.

I asked inner if I should use their power but she reminded me that we were being watched but Ino and her team. I looked over in their direction making sure they knew I know their there. I saw Ino I didn't forget what she saw in my head but I smiled. 'I guess it's just up to me now' I said in my head inner grinned. 'I'll help you in anyway that I can' she said to me.

"you guys made a big mistake coming here." I tried to look like I wasn't hurt but I had lost a lot of blood already.

"please what can you do." the female ninja Kin tried coming up behind me to grab my hair. I kick her in the stomach and she it the tree.

"a lot more then you can." it hurt I think I broken some ribs in the fight with Orochimaru. "you guys are lucky that I'm not at full strength or this fight would already be over. She came at me again. I punched her in the face braking her nose.

"damn girl!" Zaku came up and surprised me with a attack from behind sending me into a tree and I sharp branch. It hit my side and I screamed out in pain.

"ha! Look at you all covered in blood" he said and ripped me off the tree throwing me into another. I couldn't breath. Just when I thought they were going to kill me Ino came out with her team.

"Sakura I wont lose to you." she said.

"you could of shown up earlier" I grinned. "thank you" I said I was losing my vision. But I had to stay awake. I got up and walked over to were Sasuke and Naruto were making sure that they couldn't be touched.

Choji just snapped because Zaku called him a fat ass and it looked like things were turning up for us. I looked at Sasuke I knew it wouldn't be long now. I coughed up more blood and fell to my knees

"Sakura!" Ino looked at me. I covered the wound on my side trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't working I just needed a few more minutes till Sasuke wakes up. I am the only one that can calm him down.

"I'm fine." I lied the blood was flowing out fast and I could barley see in front of me. Ino nodded she knew I wasn't but she couldn't do anything now. They started their fight. Choji turned into a giant ball and Shikamaru caught Dosu with his shadow and Ino took over Kin's body.

"alright don't move or I'll kill this Kin girl." Ino said trying to make it seem that she will do it.

"Ino don't it wont work on them!" to late they blasted her away and figured out that whatever happens to the girls body will happen to Ino. Then Neji and Tenten showed up looks like it time. I tried to heal my wound a little to stop the bleed for a little bit just so I could help Sasuke.

"that knocked out freak right there is from our team and your going to pay for that!" he used his byakugan "if you are going to go any further I'm going all out." he looked at Sasuke "this charka?"

"if you don't like it so much then stop acting cool and come down here!" Dosu said

"no! it seems that wont be necessary" he said. Sasuke was awake.

"Sasuke" I said and got up to go to him but fell back down. Damn it!

"Sakura. Who did that to you?" he asked not even caring that he was in his boxers' I forgot to put their close back on.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I didn't answer his question but I was able to get up and walk over to him this time. "you need to calm down." I touched his shoulder it didn't work.

"don't worry not only that I feel power overflowing form within me I feel great." he looked at the sound team. "it was you guys that hurt her?" he asked. Ino went back to her own body and they hid from him. Dosu looked scared.

"Dosu you don't need to be afraid of this half dead freak!" Zaku said trying to blasted us all away but Sasuke was able to get me and Naruto out in time.

"Sasuke." I whispered he didn't hear me he hit Zaku and used his mythical fire flower jutsu. Zaku thought he got rid of the fire but the shuriken's inside the flames still came at him then Sasuke came from below and grabbed both of Zaku arms. I got up soon found more pain. The bleeding had started again. I needed to do this fast or I'll die.

"Sasuke stop this!" I yelled he didn't seem to be listen. He broke Zaku arms. I walked up to Sasuke and tried to grab him like last time before he could hurt anyone else. "Sasuke I said stop please!" he looked at me but this time it didn't work he pushed me back a little to hard and I fell in a awkward position. "ouch" I said I hurt my ankle. But that didn't matter. I was losing blood and time. Why didn't it work this time. Was it my tears that stopped him the first time. If so what am I going to do!

"looks like you're the only one left." Sasuke said to Dosu. What do I do? What do I do? I had no another chose. I got up and went behind Sasuke limping.

"Sasuke." I grabbed his shoulder making him turn around then I did something I thought I would never do again. I kissed Sasuke Uchiha but this time it was in front of everyone.


	9. wow! I cant believe that just happened

Sasuke's pov

I didn't know what was going on and I forgotten where we were but I did know Sakura was kissing me. Her lips are soft like the first time we kissed and her arms locked around my neck so I couldn't move. But then again why would I want to? I put my arms around her pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. I felt the curse markings retract and I became my self again but I couldn't stand. I fell back wards sitting down with Sakura on my lap. We broke the kiss for air.

"Sasuke I'm glad your finally awake." she smiled. She looked terrible I looked at my hand to see blood all over it.

"Sakura your hurt." I tried to help her but she didn't move. I looked down seeing a big wound on her side. But before I could say anything else Dosu spoke up.

"you are both very strong." Dosu said putting the scroll down. "we can't defeat you at this time. You can have the scroll please let us leave." he said he picked up his team members then he was gone. I relaxed a little and I felt Sakura put her head on my chest.

"Sakura?" then I notice that I wasn't wearing a shirt or my pants. What the hell! "you okay?" I asked her it looked like she was having trouble breathing and that was bad. I grabbed her arms and tried to set her down easily.

"I'm a little tired." was all she said before she passed out. Damn I didn't know what was wrong with her and I cant use open her shirt to check! Ino went to go help Lee he was badly hurt to. What happen well I was out. Then I realized something.

They all saw us kiss! I blushed a little hiding my face. I heard Naruto scream and told everyone to get down he thought we were still under attack. He wasn't wearing any clothes either. I looked at Sakura what happen while we were out? I really wanted to know.

"Sakura!" Naruto said running over to us. She didn't move she could barley breath. "what did you do to Sakura Sasuke?" he looked at me with hatred.

"I did nothing!"

"then why are you naked!" he pointed at me

"look at your self you dobe" he did and yelled his face turned red "what happen?" I didn't have a answer. I saw Ino was finished helping Lee.

"Ino come here" I yelled to her she looked so happy that I called her she was there in a second.

"yes Sasuke!" she got to close.

"I need you to check Sakura out. See what kind of wounds there are." I got up and picked up Sakura taking her somewhere where the guys cant see her. Ino didn't look to happy I was talking about Sakura but she did it anyways. Tenten woke Lee up and he told me what happen. Man I missed a lot I thought. Then ten minutes later when me and Naruto had our pants back on I heard a scream.

"that hurt!" Sakura came running out of the bushes without a shirt on. I frowned this is why I put you there so no one would see you, you idiot. Naruto had a nosebleed and Lee was blushing madly and I was pissed off! No one is aloud seeing her body but me. I was walking up to her while her and Ino fought.

"you idiot you should move so fast it looks like your foot is going to fall off." I stopped walking and looked at her foot. I had a big burse on it. It did look bad. Then I looked at her torso see multiple burses up and down her body and a lot the hickey's I put on her the other day. I also notice that the big wound on her side had already closed up. That was really fast.

"I don't care you don't poke someone's ribs when their broken you pig!" I was mad because she didn't even notice everyone staring at her.

"Sakura" I was behind her she flinch at the sound of my voice probably because there was a lot of anger in it.

"Sasuke! Tell Ino to stop poking me!" she was whining I haven't seen her act like a child in a long time I couldn't help but chuckle "why are you laughing at me?" she asked putting her hands on her hip.

"I would tell you but that would ruin all my fun" I looked at her chest wear her black bra wasn't really covering much. She followed my gaze and blushed.

"oh my god Ino what did you do with my shirt? I thought you liked Sasuke but here I am waking up with you over top of me and I'm shirtless!" both of their faces were like tomato's. everyone started to laugh.

"it's not like that! Sasuke asked me to check if you hurt anything so I had to take off your shirt and check besides the shirt is history!"

"what do you mean?" Sakura asked and Ino threw Sakura her shirt and she held it up. It was destroyed, blood covered it and there was a huge rip down the middle.

"I cant wear this!" Sakura said she tried putting it on but it only ripped more. I sighed. "what am I going to do?" she yelled everyone was laughing at the two girl and I was close to laughing as well but I remand cool. I lifted my shirt and put it over her head.

"you can wear that." I wasn't about to let them have another view of her body.

"huh?" she said and looked at me with questionable eyes.

"unless you want to stay shirtless I don't mind." I did mind but only because of Naruto.

"no! thanks Sasuke" she smiled and lifted her arms to put them threw the sleeve but was having some difficulty's. "but what about you? What are you going to wear?"

"actually I wanted to ask you why me and Naruto woke up with out our clothes on." I eyed her has I saw her face get stained with red again.

"it was raining bad and you guys were turning blue! I had to do something so…" she looked away embarrassed about something and I kind of didn't like where this was going.

"so….?" Naruto asked.

"so I used my body heat to keep you two warm but I had to take off your clothes or you would have caught a cold!" she finished I heard Naruto gulp, Ino grrr and Lee started crying about Sakura being so kind and using her youthful body for us and stuff like that. It passed some time and everyone got there thing in order and went their separate ways saying that they'll see us at the tower.

"well guess that mean we should go to!" Naruto yelled all excited to start the test again. Me and Naruto started walking but when we notice that Sakura wasn't beside us we looked back and saw that she was limping and having a hard time. I sighed.

"come on" I went over to her bending down so I could carry her.

"what no! I'm fine!"

"it's my fault that you cant walk"

"no it was mine I should have stopped the fall but I didn't have time." I really hate it when she tried to make excuses.

"Sakura you either hop on my back or ill pick you up and carry you that way." I was loosing patients I looked at her as she was trying to figure a way out of that one but I heard her sigh and shack her head. I had won she got on my back I grabbed her legs carefully her soft arms rapped around my neck not much of a chock but a hug it felt nice.

I got up and walked to Naruto who had an angry expiration on his face. Sakura couldn't see it nor could she see me giving Naruto a glare then a smirk show that I had won. We walked in silence for a while till we came across a river you could see a lot of fish in it.

"alright! Lunch!" Naruto yelled running towards the river at the same time taking off his pants and shirt then he jumped in.

"man what an idiot" Sakura said, it felt so weird her being so close to me yet her voice was so far away. "maybe you should go help him? Knowing him he will scare all the fish away." it didn't even sound like she was trying to make a joke.

"yeah… your right." I set her down gently putting my stuff down with her then going out to get wood for the fire to cook the fish. I came back with a pile big enough to last a couple of hours set it down by Sakura she smiled and started putting them in place as I want to Naruto to help him.

Sakura's pov

Man I feel so weak right now! I hated it! I could parley walk let alone stand up without feeling pain. When I woke up and notice that the big wound from the tree was gone I asked inner what happen she told me that my new powers will heal any life threatening injuries but bones took a lot more time so I was going to have to wait. I can feel my powers working around my ankle and ribs well I put together the fire for our lunch.

The boys came back with three big fish that made my mouth water I was so hungry I didn't even care about my injuries. We ate and talked about the exam Naruto tried bring up the fight with Orochimaru but we didn't say anything.

"oh man I still hungry!" Naruto said getting up. "you guys what some more to?" he looked at me and I nodded Sasuke did to but Naruto didn't even look at him and he took off I tried to hide my smile.

"what's with the smiling?" he glared at me I shook my head.

"nothing it's just… it looks like your getting the cold shoulder from Naruto. Why is that?" I asked he didn't answer. "alright then I ask him when he gets back." I laid back trying to put off some pressers on my foot. Hoping it will heal faster. I could see Sasuke staring at my foot as I rubbed it but I don't even think he notice what he was doing. He swallowed then looked at my face.

I could see only little bits of emotions that he tried to hide so well, hurt, self-hated, and something else that kind of looked like someone longing for something… but I could have been wrong. But what Sasuke did next surprised me even more.

He grabbed my boot gently then with so much care he unzipped it and took it off.

"Sasuke?" he grabbed my leg and looked very carefully at the bruise it gotten bigger. "I'm fine." that's when he looked at me again like I just told a really bad joke.

"yeah and I'm a talking vegetable." he pulled out some bandage from his pack unraveled it and rapped it around my foot and ankle then after he was done that he tied it up but just a little to tight.

"ouch" it was a whisper but he heard me he looked at me then looked back at my foot then he did something he probably would never do to anyone else! He raised my foot and kissed it just where the foot is connected to the leg bone.

I couldn't look away. I couldn't stop looking at this boy in front of me. No he is a man! We might be thirteen but he is a man and I feel in my heart that I am falling in love with him all over again!

No! I cant! Because then its going to hurt so mush more!

"Sakura" I came back to the world before I could finish my little fit and notice that Sasuke was staring at me like I was staring at him. And I didn't know how but we were moving closer with out us even knowing it! I found my self in his arms and his lips on mine I felt him hold me with so much care but I knew that if this kept on going on I would fall in love with him and I would get my heart broken again and maybe even harder.

"Sasuke we cant." I whispered in his ear.

"why?" he sound both upset and confused.

"because… it's not right! We just cant do this. I mean we aren't even dating and-" I didn't get to finish.

"what do you mean we aren't dating?" he looked even more confused and upset

"I mean… wait did you think we were together?" It was kind of a shock for me that he would think that.

"well… people just don't do the things that we did when their not dating and well you kissed me back then… so I thought…" he looked like a lost puppy. I laughed

"oh Sasuke" I hugged him "you can be so cute you know that?"

"now I'm lost." he looked at me like I've gone crazy.

"well I thought you were the one trying not to have a relationship with anyone so I thought that if you did what one you would ask. I'm sorry Sasuke I should have know you were more of a man then just doing that." I was still hugging him and I felt him relax.

"I guess I should have asked you anyways." I let go of him and we stared at each other for what felt like a long time. "Sakura… will you be my girlfriend?" he looked so serious. Back then I would have sad yes right away but now I don't even know who I am. Do I risk my heart again and be put through more pain. Would I give up the future to live in the past how I wanted it? I don't know but looking into Sasuke dark but beautiful eyes I just couldn't say no.

"I think you already know the answer." I smiled at him, ill think about all of this later. Sasuke smiled but it was a real smile! Like last night when we were talking it's like a smile only for me to see. I was very happy! So happy I found my self in Sasuke's arms again hugging and kissing him. We were in a deep kiss when we heard something from our right.


	10. authors note

Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to get back with the story... my lab top broke down and everything was deleted! New chapters will be up soon! Hope you like them and please review any ideas that would be awesome thank you for reading take me there please enjoy the next chapters!

Sasusaku1k1

i forgot to out in the it has passed 2 days since the attack with the sound ninjas so the gang is pretty much healed up, sakura is still having trouble with her new powers so she isnt heal fully but she is getting there... sorry for that bad parts please enjoy the rest


	11. time to fight

Naruto was on the ground his mouth wide open and pointing at me and Sasuke, we pulled away far enough that we weren't touching anymore, I felt bad for Naruto I knew he liked me and really wanted to go on a date with me. I thought Naruto was going to start a big fight with Sasuke over this but he just stared at us back and forth looking into my eyes then into Sasuke's. Naruto was able to close his mouth and got up; I guess he saw something because he smiled at us.

"You know if you hurt her I'll kick your ass." He looked straight into Sasuke's eyes I looked to Sasuke and saw something I thought would never see in his eyes pointed to Naruto... respect, it was very odd but Naruto approved of us so I was happy, but I still could see some sadness in Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto," he looked at me when I called his name, I smiled at him "thank you Naruto." He just waved us off and came up to sit down beside me. It was quite for a couple of minutes when Sasuke got up.

"I'm going to get some water." He looked over at me one last time and walked away, I stared after him. I can't believe I'm falling for him all over again, what is wrong with me! I'm crazy and I know it but maybe this will be different he is opening up to me and maybe I can change his fate I smile to myself and totally forgot Naruto was there till he spoke up.

"How long?" he asked I just look at him dumb folded "how long have you and Sasuke been this close?"

"Oh umm well... the day before the chunin exam started."

"Wow that hasn't been long... and you guys are already kissing." He blushed, I did to.

"Naruto for now you have to keep this a secret, people could use it against us and it could get really bad." He nodded kind of happy he didn't have to tell anyone that Sasuke and I were together. "Hey you know you should ask Hinata out on a date, she would say yes." He looked at me in the weirdest way I laughed at him and rubbed his head.

It got quite again after a while when Sasuke returned with the water and we began our journey again we started to head to the tower because that's where we can get the heaven scroll.

"Wait!" I said stopping lucky the bandage on y leg was actually I really big help and I could walk on it but I still need a little help from Sasuke just so there isn't too much weight on it.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked both of them looking at me weird.

"Naruto let me barrow your sweater so Sasuke can have his back." I said holding out my hand for it they both looked at me weird but Naruto obeyed and gave it to me. "Turn around." I said so I could change Naruto did but Sasuke still started at me, "both of you!" I pointed at him, he glared but did has I asked and changed quicky giving Sasuke back his shirt I zipped up the sweater. "Alright let's get going!"

Luckily Kabuto didn't show up this time, he knew that I wouldn't trust him this time so I explained to the guys how the collectors work. It was night time when we reached the point where we could see the tower and the giant centipede what was totally gross! But no matter how far we walked we just couldn't get to it.

"Guys I'm starting to think we are in a Genjutsu." I said.

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked turning towards me. I pointed over my shoulder

"That is what makes me say it." Naruto and Sasuke look behind me and gasped when they saw the centipede pined to the tree buy Naruto's kunai

"They're watching us." Sasuke said as he started to look around in every direction.

"We need a plan." I told them and was about to say it when the enemy came crawling down the trees above us,

"You're trapped rats." One of them said I knew it was the same guys from the rain country that we encountered our first day in the arena

"Shut up!" Naruto said punching him in the stomach that slathered all over then reformed in a matter of seconds. I turned to Sasuke I knew what he was about t o do.

"Don't use your sharingan! It won't help!" too late he already used it and I knew that in doing to the curse marking would activate. He used three shuriken to hit the guys arm but only to have a kunai thrown back at him. I grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him to my side away from the weapon. "Listen we are in their Genjutsu but the weapons are real, be careful they just wanna tire us out so they can finish us off in person." I tell Naruto but like he will listen. I wait for him to use his Kaga-Bunshin-no-jutsu so I could get me and Sasuke into the bushes and hide out till sun rise. We both stay very quite not to give away the plan but I can't stop myself to reaching for Sasuke's hand. I feel him squeeze I hand letting me know that everything will be alright. But I knew that after this the third test would start and Sasuke is going to get hurt again and I couldn't do anything about it. Damn it I hate this I wish I could have stopped and killed Orochimaru when I had the chance and now Sasuke is paying for it. _Not just him._ My inner said to me I look down to the bandage on my arm the hide the marking that snake bastard had given me. I wonder just what it is I knew it wasn't like the curse mark that he gave Sasuke but I knew it was something evil I could feel it trying to get into my chakra like a disease. Time passed by and the sun started to come up and Naruto looked beat. It was time for the enemy to come out. The three ninja from the rain came out and one of them did not look happy to see me.

"You bitch! I'll kill you for what you did to me back there!" I smirked at that and came out of hiding right behind them.

I whispered in his ear "I'd like to see you try." I laughed has they all jumped away from me.

"How the hell did you get there!?" one of them asked

"The kage bunshin was just a trick! It was a diversion while I became the whole team." Naruto said explaining what happened.

"The moment Naruto released the jutsu the two of us hid, you Genjutsu users got a taste of your own medicine." Meanwhile Naruto fell to him knees using too much chakra. "Naruto you've used to much chakra, I'll take over from here." But just as Sasuke finished his sentence Naruto already punch the ninja in the face.

"I'm damn sick of letting you always steal the juicy part!" he smirked at Sasuke who looked a little taken aback. I just smiled.

"You did great Naruto!" I said but knew it wasn't over they were still up and ready to fight.

"You are pretty good but we aren't 'unlucky' just yet" they made a hand seal "now we show you our ninjutsu!" damn "ninpou oboro bunshin no jutsu!"

"What are these? Shadow clones?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off of them.

"No it's just a normal clone, but there must be some trick, watch out" Sasuke replied

"In the case then that means there is only one real enemy. I'll just blast them all till I hit the real one."Naruto said then charged at the clone closet to him.

"Naruto none of these guys are the real one, the real one is underground" I said as I saw a hand come up behind him and I moved in for the attack grabbing the wrist I pulled him up and punched him in the face while Naruto and Sasuke got the other two and beat them up.

While Naruto searched for the scroll I went to Sasuke. "Sasuke you shouldn't use your sharingan anymore, it's going to hurt you." I move to touch his shoulder but he moved away.

"I'll be fine" he said and walked away from me. Why is he so mad! _It's because the curse markings, it is affecting his mind right now and he is in pain and he is taking it out on you._ Inner explained to me. I sighed and walked up to him and put his arm over my shoulder. He looked at me (more liked glared) but I smiled.

"It's my turn to help you." I gripped his hand so he couldn't pull away Naruto came back with the heaven scroll and we made our way to the tower. We approached the tower and went through the doors to find no one there.

"Nobody's here" Naruto said. I let go of Sasuke and pulled out the scrolls.

"I bet the missing word on the scroll up there is in here." I said pointing to the sentence above us. I hand Naruto one and I take the other. "On 3 we open." He gulped and nodded "okay, 1...2...3!" we open them raveling the summoning jutsu "throw it!" I throw the earth and Naruto the heaven as they fall on top of each other the summoning jutsu relives Iruka -sensei

"Hey, long time no see." He smiles at us.

"What's going on? Why is Iruka sensei summoned?" Naruto asked

"At the end of this second test its set up so we chuunins meet up with the exam takers, and I was allowed to be the one to greet you, and looks like you guys made it just in time. The second test all three of you pass congratulations! To celebrate your successful completion of the second test I'd like to buy you a round of ramen but... huh?" Iruka was knocked over by Naruto's hug.

"WE DID IT!" man I can't believe he still has so much energy Naruto was still jumping around in his victory dance when Iruka notice something.

"Sakura why are you wearing Naruto's sweater?"

"Oh mine got ripped and couldn't wear it anymore." Trying to put it off Naruto and Sasuke looked at me weird but knew not to bring it up we all wanted to finish this test. Iruka looked at us weird but put it off.

"Okay then, I'm also here to explain the motto on the wall." He went on explaining what the heaven and earth meant and that the missing word was person and went on about what we are missing and want we need to do to become better ninjas once he finished we went through the next doors and assembled in a line in between Kiba's and Lee's group and waited for the hokage to speak.

"for the coming of the third test... but before I explain that there is something I'd like you to know, it concerns the true reason for this exam." Everyone stayed silent waiting for him to finish "why do we have all the alliance countries taking the exam together? 'To promote friendship among the countries' 'to raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is... a replacement for war among the allied countries. If you go back in time the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fighting the stage that these countries chose for battle... that is the origins of this chuunin selection exam" he was about to continue but Naruto opened his big mouth and then got a whole other lecture from the hokage about how we have to protect out countries and about risking our lives in battle. And after everyone got what he was saying and about to explain the third test some other ninja interrupted.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate, before the third test there's something I'd like you to do... it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event. As hokage-sama indicated earlier there will be many guests at the third test, so the fights could take too long, we are limited in time. Those who feel like quitting after these explanations please come forward now since we will be starting the preliminary immediately."

I looked over to Kabuto to see if he was going to quit but as I turned I made eye contact with him, he smirked at me I knew he wasn't going to quit this time.

"No one else?" Hayate asked and looked at all of us. "Well then let's begin the preliminary."

We looked up at the board that will give two names I was for sure that it would have been Sasuke and that guy on Kabuto's team but it wasn't. It was my name! And I'm battling Kabuto!

"Yakushi Kabuto and Haruno Sakura please come up." We did well everyone else went up to the balcony to watch from above.

"Go Sakura!" Naruto yelled I looked up at them and smiled. Then turned back to Kabuto

"You ready?" I asked it's about time I can fight him without getting in trouble for it inner had made sure all my injuries were healed and my chakra is still climbing as I stand here.

"Only if you are sweetheart." Grr I really hate it when they use that name! I got into my battle stance ready for the fight when I felt the tickling on my arm where the mark was I looked over and saw that Orochimaru was here disguised as a ninja from the sound country my rage was so distracting that I didn't hear Hayate say start and I was open for attack that Kabuto was able to come up and punch me right in the stomach and sent me to the other side of the arena.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yelled somewhere over me and I heard Kankurou laugh as well. I got up and shock off the dust.

"I thought you were ready Sakura? Come on where's that fire in you? I want a proper fight!" Kabuto said

"Oh don't worry Kabuto you'll get a proper fight." I whispered to myself as I walked back in front of him looking him in the eye and said straight to him "time to fight!"


End file.
